Sarafina
by sailor super-starS
Summary: Sarafina, A member of Sam's family has come home to LaPush with her mother. But Sarafina Know's nothing of her mother's family, and their dark secret. But, that will soon change when she meets Edwerd Cullen. But Sarafina soon find out Edwerds Secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new home, new people, and maybe new friends

"Alright now listen! I'm not going to go through this with you again Sara, so drop it" Said the very angry voice of to her daughter Sarafina. Sarafina growled in irritation at her mother and turned in the seat of the passenger side, and looked out the window to the boring scenery that was to be her new home. "You are so unfair did you even think of me or even about me when you made this stupid dissection to move here…to this boring little town!" Sarafina said in just as much irritation and anger as her mother. sighted and said "Look Sara I know that you are going to miss your friends and that you have to change schools but you'll make new friends in both trust me, when I say that it is good for both of us that we have left…that life behind." "Good for both of us or good for you? I could have stayed with grandma and grandpa" said Sarafina in retaliation, "Well then maybe that is where I should have left you!" said raising her voice again. "Would have been fine with me" said Sarafina only to get under her mothers skin even more and it did just that. Her mother growled in frustration at her daughters' attitude, passions, and lack of cooperation.

They drove a little further till they reached the reserve that was on the cliffs of Lapush in Washington Forks. This was to be their new home so to say because her mother was trying to runaway from a divorce that had happened but not only a month ago, Sarafina did not blame her. Her father was always cheating on her mother and he was a drunk as well, and there had been too many of close calls for when they got in to fights someone almost always got close to being hurt. She could see why her mother would want to get away and go somewhere but did they have to leave California to do it? Did they have to leave all of their family, and friends behind? Sarafina was torn but she was not going to tell her mother that, she did not even have the nerve to tell her friends how she really felt about the situation. As usual and as always Sarafina would grin and bear the following consequences that where turning her life up side down, she desperately wanted it to stop but who would listen to a 16 year old girl. Who was a daughter of a divorcee, they would only think that the feelings she talked about where just to get attention. In some ways they would be right, in others…Sarafina really just wanted someone to talk to and to listen and obviously that one person could not be her mother for she would never understand. How she really felt she would only take it as rebellion and nothing more than to get more attention.

When they pulled into the stone path driveway brought the car to a Holt and looked at the house through the cars windshield. shivered a little looking at the house and said "Man this place sure can send chills down your spine", Sarafina turned her head to look at the house. Her face must have showed of disapproval because let out a snort before she stepped out of the car. Sarafina snapped her head her mother's way and glared at her with daggers for her eyes, her mother ignored her and walked up to the house to see if the guy she had bought this place form had left it open. Well it was no surprise that they had, her mother gave the people full instructions on what needed to be done to the house when she had made a trip here and checked it out to see if it was buy able. Sarafina knew her mother was not going to ask her to come in for there was no reason to ask the "queen of bitchy attitudes" what she thought, her mother knew her answer all to well. Sarafina stayed in the car till her mother came back out and opened her driver side door and hit the trunk button, "You get your own stuff, and I'll get mine" said before she closed the door, Sarafina watched form inside as her mother walked around the car and to the back.

She heard the hatch open and it go up as it made the hissing sound, she listened to everything. When Sarafina knew that her mother had what she wanted and was gone. She got out of the car and walked to the back to get her things, Sarafina gathered everything she needed to and took it to what ever room she decided to make her own. Sarafina choose the second to largest room, it had two windows over looking the cliff and ocean and one that looked in to the forest. The closet was spacious and fit all of her shoes and cloths perfectly, Sarafina looked around and noticed after she had successfully moved her bed in, and that she had room for her library bookcases. This pleased her for she thought that she would have to give them to her mother if there was not enough room to fit them how she liked them. Once she had brought in everything else and put it away Sarafina realized that she had done most of the unpacking while moving her furniture around. She unpacked what little she had with in an hour; Sarafina decided it was time to go out side to see if her view of the ocean was better form outside than in.

Sarafina stepped on to the porch of the house and finally after ignoring it all took the forest life in and breathed its air. When she let it out she felt a great wave of relaxation sweep over her, she felt comma, cool, and collected. She felt the same way back in California 'maybe…Just maybe this place is not as different as California.' Sarafina thought as she began to descend the three wooden steps that let you off the porch, she walked to the tree line that divided her front yard with the forest and peered in. The forest looked inviting beautiful rays of sunshine fell upon the leaves of the trees as it shined through the canopy, It send happy feelings through her to see an untouched forest area. Truth be told she loved wetlands and woodlands Sarafina could never tell why but something about them drawn her to them as if to say 'welcome home'. In California there was no woods but wet lands and there it made her sad to see what people did to nature the wet lands there where mostly not just dust bowls.

Sarafina could not resist she stepped over the line of the divided yard and forest and began to walk to a tree that was taller than most. When she reached it and ran her hand down its bark she smiled the tree was a healthy tree and is was a Sycamore tree 'no wonder it's taller than the others' she thought. She laid her head upon the tree and closed her eyes and listed to the life all around her, she listed to the birds, she tiny animal life that ran around on the ground. She listed to the insects that fluttered in the air, on the ground, and crawled on the trees. Sarafina took another deep breath and she felt as if the forest did the same and then let it out, she felt the forest do the same. 'It's as if we are connected?' she thought as she opened her eyes and gently stroked the trees bark again before she turned around to lean against it. As she leaned agents the tree and took in the rest of her surroundings she noticed that this was the only sycamore for miles around and that the rest where oak, seeder, pine, and a few fur trees here and there. This was quite strange and it puzzled her 'How could only one tree such as this grow here with out another to begin with?' this question pulled at the back of her mind till she heard her mother call. "Sara! Sara where are you?" called, "Coming mom!" Sarafina shouted back. "Hurry I have someone I want you to meet!" called her mother again before she went to the front of the house.

Before Sarafina went back she walked from the woods to her window to where the ocean cliff view was, 'Amazing!' she thought as she looked down upon the ocean. She gaped at the sheer drop that looked to be about 30 feet "Wow!" she breathed in surprise as she stepped back, 'I just had to choose this room that was next to a cliff' she thought as she walked to the front of the house. When she reached the corner of the house she saw her mother talking to a man that was sitting in a wheel chair, for a man that looked to be about 50 or so he was very good looking. He had long black hair, and piercing brown eyes that gave Sarafina the chills as if he could see right through her. His skin was a russet tan color and he ware a black Stetson on his head of long shinny black hair. He even wares the cowboy leather brown boots that gave Sarafina the feeling that he could be Indian by his clothes or by his looks.

Sarafina just stood there and listened to them talk even though she paid no mid to the conversation that was taking place between that two adults. As Sarafina watched them she had this feeling that she was being watched also and the feeling felt like it was coming from…above? Sarafina looked up and when she did she let out a startled scream. She took a few steps back and tripped over a log that she did not remember being there before and landed flat on her ass. "Ugh!" Sarafina let out another cry this time a cry of pain. Sarafina lay on the ground hissing in pain she heard a lot of rushing feet and a set of wheels that she figured came form the man in the wheel chair. "Bloody Hell!" she shouted, "Sara are you alright?" asked her mother helping her stand to her feet who was trying not to laugh. "No! I'm not bloody alright! I think I bruised my tail bone" said Sarafina in a whimper, "Mom! It's not funny!" Sarafina growled. "Oh I'm sorry dear" said stiffening her laughter, her mother then pulled her serious face back on and asked "what happened to you anyway?"

Sarafina growled and looked up at he roof to she a russet Tan boy that was her age, he looked like that man in the wheel chair except for his eyes his eyes they where a darker shad of brown. Everyone looked up and the man in the wheel chair sighted and said "Embry I thought I told you to be on your best behavior", "I am it's not my fault the girl got scared and fell" said the boy as he jumped down for the roof of the house. He then walked to a small group of boy that Sarafina had not noticed was standing there, but there was on thing she did notice they all looked a lot a like. All had black Hair, all had russet tan skin, and all had dark or little brown eyes. "Oh! I see now we bought a house on his land and he is checking up on us, great I love being invaded". "Sara! Now that is enough! Mr. Black was kind enough to sell us his house he didn't have to but he did and as long as he is here this is still his house, do you understand." Sarafina just stared at her mother and folded her arms across her chest and held her mothers gaze for a minute before Sarafina down casted her eyes. "Good, now please politely introduce your self to our guest and owner of the house" said to her daughter. Sarafina brought her gaze back up to the man and the boys and said "Sarafina Artemis Rebecca Nathrock, but you can call me Sara". The boys mouths drop "wow that is a long name" said one of the boys, "I'd say it is" said Embry.

Sarafina just stared at them before turning her head away but it snapped back up at her mother's words "well it won't be Nathrock much long I plan to change it back to my maiden name". "Oh really! What is your maiden name?" asked another of the boy's, Mrs. Nathrock smiled and said "It's Uley". All of the boy's mouths dropped again and one said "You're a Uley? But you don't look a thing like them", "That is because I look more like my mother than my father, my father is James Uley my mother is Rosa Smith. I believe you all know my cousin Samson Uley" said to them all, "Is she talking about Sam?" asked a boy to Mr. Black. "Yes son she is" answered Mr. Black, "So this is why you brought us along you wanted us to meet Sam's family" said a boy that Sarafina now knew to be Mr. Black's son. "Right again Jake" said Mr. Black the boy named Jake looked up at Sarafina and smile, a lovely smile Sarafina wanted to blush because she thought this Jake kid was really cute. But she didn't want her mother to know that she found something she liked here so she just smirked and nodded to the boy.

"Well you introduced your selves now it's our turn!" said Jake with hand gestures to the other boys and his father. "I'm Jacob Black But you can call me Jake" he said winking at Sarafina, Sarafina smirked but hid it as her mother looked over at her. Sarafina cleared her through and said "Nice to meet you Jake", then the boy that stood in the middle smiled and said "I'm Quil Ateara the fifth, but you can call me Quil." He said smiling at Mrs. Nathrock and Sarafina, Sarafina smiled back. Their attention turned to the boy and the end Embry, "I'm Embry Call, but you can call me Emm" he said smile to the Nathrock women. He turn his attention to Sarafina and said "Sorry about scaring you earlier I didn't mean to" he said apologizing to Sarafina, "That's okay but…what where you doing on the roof anyways?" Sarafina asked. She heard Jacob and Quil stifling laughter as they saw their friend turn three shades of red, "Your mom told us that you where on the side of the house and Emm here couldn't wait to get a look at you when you mother said that she had a daughter" said Quil.

The boy's could no longer contain them selves they let their laughter loose Sarafina could tell that Embry was really embarrassed so she decided to make his day. "Oh really, Embry that is so sweet being a gentlemen and coming to see me first" the two boy stopped laughing, and watched as Embry went from embarrassed to a smiling triumphant face at the other two boys'. Jacob and Quil both had shocked faces as they looked at Sarafina this time it was Embry and Sarafina who had to stifle their laughter but it was no use. Sarafina and Embry's laughter filled the woods and echoed all round them "That was great I like her Billy!" Said Embry as the other two got over their shock. Mr. Black smiled at Sarafina and said "I like her too Embry, you seem like a fine girl Sara" said Mr. Black. "Thanks Mr. B" Said Sarafina with a smirk, "Please call me Billy" Said Mr. Black. "Right! Got it, no Mr. B" Sarafina said pretending to scratch it off her list of things to do; Billy chuckled and said as he looked at Mrs. Nathrock "I like her cheek Kathrin". "Well that makes one of us" Said Kathrin with a shake of her head, "So!" said Kathrin again "About the school".

"I'm out! See ya boys around" said Sarafina as she began to walk away, "wait just a minute young lady!" her mother called. "Sorry mom this is summer and I had it ruined all ready by moving I will not have it ruined with the talk of school…and I already checked it out. The school is for locals only that live and have been living on this reserve so it would not even matter I would have to go to Forks High School if I went to any school." Sarafina said walking away form the group in to the woods where she had been earlier "careful in those woods!" Billy called, "I will!" Sarafina called back over her shoulder. "Boy's maybe you should go with her" said Kathrin "Knowing my daughter she will get in to some sort of trouble". "You got it Mrs. Uley" Jacob Said walking with the guys as they headed to where Sarafina had disappeared to, Kathrin chuckled "Jacob has grown so much Billy, and it has been a long time since I have been home". Billy nodded his head in agreement and said "Sara seems to be a little bitter toured you and this place why would that be?" he asked catching her eye.

"Billy don't give me that look you know as well as I that Sam was never in agreement of my marriage with Jack, and things where getting worse instead of better. What was I suppose to do I had to stay for sometime I couldn't just up and leave I had a daughter to take care of, and…How was I suppose to know if Sam was going to forgive me or not. I heard what he did to Emily how was I suppose to know that I would or would not meet that same fate, and with a child I had to raise… I couldn't take that chance Billy. Not with my daughters' fate hanging in the balance of it all she will need a woman figure that understands, not a man figure and I'm not talking about that drunk of an ass for a father she had either." "I know Kathrin, I know, but for all it is worth if it does ever happen to her, she will forgive you and be happy that she moved instead of staying with her father. If she ever meets Emily or Sam and she what he has done then she will know how it, and for all it is really worth…I'm glade that you decided to move back home." Bill y said with a smile, Kathrin returned it and bent over to give Billy a hung and said "I hope you're right Billy because if not…then I have most defiantly destroyed her life" Kathrin said as she came down to Billy's height and cried upon his shoulder.

Back in the woods Sarafina decided to venture a little farther past the sycamore tree and see what was really in the woods, when she came upon a heard of deer. Sarafina crouched low and sat in the tall grass watching them as they grazed, as she sat there watching them she noticed a baby fawn coming her way. 'Unless this little guy hasn't smelled me yet or he is just really curious about what I look like?' Sarafina thought the baby fawn crept closer and closer till he was looking right at Sarafina. The fawn was only inches away and Sarafina wanted to pet the baby badly, she slowly raised her hand and extended it towards the baby deer. The baby gently butted it head agents her hand and then let her hand run down it back, "uh!" she breather in amazement. 'Oh my god! This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me!' she thought excitedly as she petted the fawn, Sarafina was paying little attention to who or whom was watching her. "Wow guys!" said Embry a little too loud; "SHH!" the other said trying to hush him up. "Dud she is amazing!" said Quil in excited whisper "I've never seen anyone able to get that close to a deer let alone a fawn, they always stick by their mothers". Jacob watched transfixed by Sarafina as she was doing something that no one around here was ever able to do before, "I like her" he said not meaning to. "We know man" said Embry, "So do we" said Quil as he watched Jacob watch her Embry was watching Jacob too. Until "Hey look at that!" said Jacob in an excited whisper both boys turned back to see a doe and a buck approach where Sarafina now stood petting the Fawn.

The Doe seemed to be following the Fawns lead on this she sensed no danger, however the Buck seemed to be playing it more cautiously than the other two. But when he seen that Sarafina posed no threat, and was not going to hurt the Doe or Fawn he approached Sarafina with his head down low. Sarafina extended her hand to his head slowly and when it made contact the buck closed its eyes and let out slow steady comma breaths, he let her hand travel down his neck and to the center of his back but no lower. At first Sarafina was puzzled as to why he would jerk away but then she noticed he seemed to have a very tender looking pink spot on his backside, "Oh I see!" said Sarafina to the buck. "Did you get in to a fight boy?" she asked the buck stomped his hove as to say yes, "Did you win?" the buck stomped his hove again. Then jerked his head to the herd of Doe and young buck and Fawn alike, Sarafina understood. "You won dominance of the herd is that what you are saying" the deer held his head up with pride and stomped his hove again as to say yes, Sarafina smiled and said "I'm very happy for you and you seem to be doing well if I may say so".

The deer brought his head down and licked her cheek as a way of giving her a thank you or a kiss. Sarafina giggled and said "well it was lovely to have met you I must be going now, good bye" she said to the Doe and the Fawn. Both returned with the herd as the Buck followed suite he turned before leaving with his group and bowed his head to her, Sarafina did the same in return to show respect to his leadership. When Sarafina raised her head the Buck and his herd where gone and from the bushes behind her came Jacob, Quil, and Embry. "So" she said turning around "Spying on me where we?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "N-NO!" Said Embry with a stutter in his words, Sarafina raised an eyebrow and said "Really well Embry seems to be saying yes in his stutter and hesitation of words". Quil elbowed Embry in the stomach and said "Nice going man…I told you she is not like any other girl you could just lie to". Sarafina smiled at them and the boy's noticed "wow!" Jacob said, "What?" She asked not seeing what was so great. "You smiled I haven't seen you smile before only smirk" he said avoiding eye contact now, "Is that bad?" she asked playing along.

"No! It's good—I mean great—it's a pretty smile!" he blurted out not meaning to. Sarafina had a blush come to her cheeks now and she stopped smiling and said "oh", and then walked past the boy. When she was out of ear shout Quil and Embry turned and looked at him and said "It's a pretty smile! That is the best you could come up with and the only thing you could say?" said Quil with disbelief. Embry was just as stunned as Jacob, "she did have a pretty smile though" he said, "You guys are hopeless!" Quil said exasperated.

Sarafina walked from the woods to the house with a blush still on her cheeks and she was feeling a little light headed, when she was walking she was walking with her head down and she was not watching where she was going. Sarafina looked up at the last minute to see a mans back and a cop uniform shirt collide with her face Sarafina fell to the ground and hit her ass even harder. "Damn!" she shouted and she rolled over on to her stomach to relieve the pressure form her backside, "Ow! Not again! What is it with the ground constantly wanting to meet my ass!" she said in pain, and anger. When Sarafina opened her eyes she saw shinny black shoes in front of her and a white pail hand in front of her face, Sarafina followed the hand and the arm that was attached to it. To see the face of a rugged looking man he had short brown hair that was in the cut of a red neck buzz, he had brown eyes and to match with more brown he had a bushy brown mustache. After looking at his face Sarafina looked back at his hand and took it, she was pulled to her feet with one hank and was flung it to his arms.

The man smile down at he and asked "Are you alright darling?" he asked with an accent. "Yeah I'm fine… thanks for the help" she said letting go of his hand and he letting her go out of his arms. Sarafina looked down at her pants and began to brush them off once she was done she looked back at the cope to see him still staring at her. "Uh…? Can I help you with something? Are you looking for my mom?" the man snapped out of it and said "Oh! Uh, sorry…but yes I am. I was wondering if she was around so that I could talk to her about getting you in to school next year" said the cop. Sarafina sighted 'school, school, and school. That is all people talk about anymore' she thought before she answered his question. "Yeah she is inside officer…?", "Swan, Chef Swan. But you can call me Charlie everyone else does" he said smiling. "Okay cool, follow me then Charlie" she said leading him in to the house when they entered the house they came in to the Kitchen. Sarafina called out "Mom Chef Swan is here!", "What!" came her mother's panic-stricken voice. "Oh god! Sarafina what did you do now?" said her mother as she walked in to the kitchen to see Chef Swan, and an angry looking Sarafina.

"You mother are not funny, and you must really not trust me" she said Sarafina stormed passed her mother to go into the living room where she met up with Billy Black. She sat on the sofa next to Billy's wheel chair and started to watch the Baseball game with him, "Sara where are the boy's?" asked Kathrin to her daughter. "In prison, that is apparently where I came from if you think or even see me with a cop!" Sarafina called out annoyed. Billy chuckled and he turned to Sarafina "So a cop is here huh?", "yeah Charlie is in the kitchen he is here about getting me to school" Sarafina said now looking at Billy. He was smiling at her the same way that Charlie was smiling at her, and she had a pretty good hunch that if he leaned over and hugged her he would hold her like Charlie did. "Uh? Billy are you okay, you're giving me the same look as Charlie did when he saw me outside", Billy blinked at her and looked at her again and said "Yeah I'm fine Sara, just fine" he aid turning back to the T.V. At those words the door opened to reveal Quil, Embry and trailing behind them was non other than Jacob, at the sight of him Sarafina turned before she even caught his eye. Billy saw this out of the corner of his eye and smiled as his son came in to sit beside her, and the boy's did the same. Jacob turned to the T.V. and saw the New York Mets, playing the Phillies. He smiled and said "this should be a great game! The Mets always try their hardest but the Phillies are always better."

"You want to make that a bet Jake?" asked the voice of Chef Swan, the boys looked up at him and they said "Hey Charlie!" all at once the two turned to the T.V. but Jake said as he looked at Charlie. "Sure Chef Swans what do you wager?", "this twenty bucks says the Mets bet the Phillies". "You are so on!" said Jake as he pulled out his twenty buck, "Can I get in on that bet?" asked Sarafina. Jake looked at her along with everyone else, "Sure what do you wager?" said Jacob first. "Thirty bucks says the Phillies win but the ball has to be a homerun" she said handing the money over to Charlie, who was looking at her as thought she had gone crazy. "Kay you got your self a deal little lady" said Charlie, with that they all turned back to the game to see who would win and who would walk away with seventy dollars. Sarafina turned back to the T.V. ant the only person that seemed to see the evil grin that she ware on her face was Billy, 'Why you sneaky little Imp you' he thought as he too watched the game with a smile on his face.

"There is no possible way unless you are physic or something like that!" said Embry in amazement, along with everyone else, but Billy. Sarafina sat on the sofa next to Billy counting her money, and smiling evilly over at her new aquatics, Jacob was dumb struck, Quil shocked, Embry amazed, and Charlie laughing at her friends reactions. Sarafina stood and said stretching "I'm a little tired I think I'm going to go take a nap before dinner, are you guys staying?" she asked looking at Billy. Billy nodded his head, then she looked over at Chef Swan and said "Well how's about it Sheriff you stay at my place tonight?" she said batting her eyes. The boy's broke in to an uproar of laughter at her comment and over the fact the Charlie was four shades of red, Billy could not resist either, her mother on the other hand did not find that funny. "Sarafina Artemis Rebecca Uley behave your self when we have guests!" said her mother with a puff of irritation. "Oh come on mom it was just a joke and besides the good sheriff would never take advantage of young lady suck as myself, for he is up held be the law that he him self so dutifully follows" she said in a sweet airy voice of a country girl.

Everyone laughed again and this time even Charlie and Kathrin laughed. Sarafina walked to the stairs and turns when she was on the first step and said "Oh and by the way boys'" they all turn to look at her. "It's the sporting channel ESPN and that was a rerun game, hint I already saw it…Bye!" she said running up stairs. The boy's had to think for a minute before it hit them "Hey!" they shouted, they heard Sarafina's cackles of laughter as she was safely behind her closed and locked bedroom door. "Oh man that is so not fair Sara" came the laughter of Quil they then heard her mother say "I can't believe you all fell for that one it's her oldest trick in the book, and the easiest way for her to make cash". "I want to know how she knew it was a rerun though before we did" said Embry, they all heard the squeak of her bedroom door and when they saw her she was still smiling. "I pay attention to the captions at the bottom unlike most people that just through their money around placing bets; my friend this will teach you to gambol but also teach you a very valuable lesson." "What's that?" Billy asked, she turned and smiled at him while saying this to everyone "Never trust a pretty face" She then turned to the kitchen to see what her mother had made. Sarafina heard people following her and she figured that they wanted to know what her mother made as well, "So what are we having Mrs. U?" asked Jacob as he walked into the Kitchen behind Sarafina.

"Well" Said Kathrine as she walked in to the kitchen next and everyone else following "we have pasta, we have pizza, and we have lasagna which do you prefer?" she asked them all. "All of it!" said the three teenage boys', Kathrine looked over at Billy and said, "So the black's still eat like kings". Billy chuckled and said "Now that is saying something coming from you, now what was it again 2 large whole Pizzas you could scarf down your self." Billy said with a Hearty laugh when he saw Kathrine go red in the face the boy's and Sarafina could not help but laugh too, Charlie just chuckled to him self as he listened to Sarafina's laughter he drowned everything out except for her laughter. Sarafina turned her head his way and her laugh dwindled and then it turned to a smile, as she was his face looking at her warmly as if father like. The last time she had seen that kind look was when she watched her mother drive away with her in the car, and her father look at her lovingly as if he would never forget her. She pulled her eyes away from Charlies eyes to look at the plate of pasta that her mother had set down before her, "Wow this looks great mom!" she said happily and hungrily. Sarafina twirled her fork in her pasta and put a bit fork full in her mouth, "m mm!" she said making a yummy noise.

When she finished chewing her food she turned her head to see the boys talking among themselves, and Charlie was talking with Billy enthusiastically about baseball while her mother smiled at the talk around the table. Sarafina knew that her mom missed the family time and the Blacks where the closest thing to family, and that made Sarafina feel home sick. She missed her family and she missed her brother, she looked back over at the boys and her face saddened her mother saw and then she looked at the boys and she knew what is was about. But before she could say anything to her daughter she stood from the table and walked to the door, and out of it. The conversation stopped as the watched Sarafina get up and walk out the door, "What's her problem?" asked Quil, "never you mind" Billy said with a warm smile at the boys "just finish you dinner". Their attention was caught by Kathrine as she picked up Sarafina's dish and put it in the frig, "Aren't you going to go after her?" asked Jacob.

"No, she will come back and when she does she will be in a much better mood then when she left…I hope" Kathrine said sitting down and finishing her meal. The boys just looked at one another and continued to eat their meal as they where told, Charlie could not help but feel to be the cause, but when she left she had been looking at the boy. Unless? "Kathrine does Sara have a bother?" Charlie asked, with a fork full of pasts and it half way to her mouth Kathrine lowered it. She turned her head towards him "Charlie…Sarafina had a brother" she said with a sad sight, Charlies eyes widened and the boys had stopped talking to listen. Billy sat back in his chair watching Kathrine as she spoke, "I really don't like talking about my son…it's hard for both of us to talk about it and it still pains her to see other girls with their brothers whether they are little or older". She said standing from the table and putting her dish in the frig for she could not eat if they where going to talk about her son, "Did he die?" Jacob asked. "Yes" Kathrine said in a quiet voice, the boy's faces paled and they looked at Billy he nodded. The boys stood and said "Thank for the meal" in unions before they headed out the door to find Sarafina, Kathrine nodded and watched them leave. She looked at Billy and said "I really hope that you where right about moving out here Billy for…I fear it were the wrong thing to do" said Kathrine in a quiet voice and she turned to Charlie and said "What do you what to know?"

Sarafina had ran back to the spot where she had met the Buck and his herd, she collapsed on to her knees and began to cry. She tried to stop her sobs but it was no use she let them escape her throat and her body and she cried out thinking of her brother. The three boys reminded her of him it was like a dream seeing them, and then she put her brother in their place. It was scary how much she looked like them the only thing was her skin color was a little lighter than theirs, and her black hair had brown streaks going through it. Her eyes where more of a lighter brown than their darker ones, she was different from them but very much a like and it being so it made her have painful memories of her twin brother. Her cries lessened to quiet sobs and she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to listen to the sound of the wind in the trees and the sound of it swaying the branches, as she did so her cries stopped. Her tears stopped and they where dried by the wind as it gently crest her face, she lifted her head to the sound of the winds whispers. She began thinking about her brother again but this time it did not bring her pain it brought her comfort, she stood as the gentle breeze swept over her and when it did she heard a voice say her name. "Sar…a...fin...a" is whispered in her ears her eyes snapped open and she breathed out the last bit of her sorrows as she said his name, "Damien" she whispered to the wind but it said nothing back.

When it said nothing back she then knew that she had to be hearing things and what she heard was all in her imagination, but she could not help the fact that she felt that he was close by with her. 'He's dead Sara get that through your head, he is dead and is not coming back' Sarafina thought sadly to herself. Sarafina then stopped and listened she felt someone was watching her and her suspicions where more than correct they where right on the money. "Guy's you really need to stop following me and sneaking up on me or I'm going to get me shot gun out and use it on you all!" she snapped at them, the boy's flinched from behind the trees and came out looking at her worriedly. "You don't have it on you now do you?" asked Quil, "You've been with me the whole time does it look like I have a gun on me?" she asked sarcasticly. Quil just rolled his eyes and the stopped talking when they where now standing in front of her, "We only came out here to see how you where doing" said Embry truthfully.

She looked at the boy's sternly "I don't need anyone to check up on me" she said going past them, "And I don't need a chaperon either!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Okay! Then how a bout friends!" Jacob shouted back, she stopped and leans agents a tree to listen, "Everyone needs friends Sarafina! Even someone just lie you". She turned back around to look down at them and a small smirk was on her face, "I'll think about it...but til then you boy's comin' or you goin' to stay down there?". The boy's all looked at her and then themselves, "Well it's better than nothin'" said Quil, who was following the other boys after Sarafina. Sarafina and the boy's walked around the cabin to the cliff where there they sat and watched the sun come down and the sky turn a golden yellow, and orange flames.

**Now please I do ask for reviews for this and I hope that you like this story because, It took me 4ever to writ this. So enjoy, till next chapter (: **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Smoother days

Things seemed to pass by smoother now that Sarafina was able to look at things with a clearer mind and one that wasn't being tossed around in anger, irritation, and other distracting feelings. Sarafina slept on what all her mother had said to her on the way to their new home yesterday, and all of last night. It all seemed to make sense to her and why her mother left, how she felt, and how things could be better here than there. She knew that she would miss all that she had back at home, but…this was home now, and from now on Sarafina was going to be supportive and help all she could. That would be right after she finished her jog, Sarafina woke up early that morning wanting to take a jog, she felt like that it would be the best way to think clearer than trapped in her bedroom looking at the canopy of her bed.

She started at the beginning of her drive way and then ended or was trying to keep going when she reached the highway. She knew it was dangerous to jog by yourself around there, but she wasn't worried, not at all. Its as if along with this new understanding, her back bone seemed to harden more and she had found some kind of courage to do a little more that she couldn't do. It puzzled her, she wanted to know where it came from but…she didn't know, maybe it had to do with the new friends that she had just recently made? Boys all three of them, flashed inside her head and she let out a laugh as she came to a stop to take a breath. Her breathing and heart beat high and came in quick breath paces, she was strangely happy even though it was painful to breath at the moment. She reached into the pouch she had on strapped around her waist and pulled out a small water bottle, she drank deep from it, before putting it away. A smile still on her face as she thought about Embry, Jacob, and Quil, they had made her feel at home on the reserve and she didn't know how she was going to be able to thank them for it. Without them being there yesterday, she probable would have been bitter today and for the rest of weeks to come, and she couldn't wait to see them again.

Sarafina looked around and noticed that it had more trees in this area than any where else, they where more close together, as if to hide something important away from prying eyes. Sarafina wanted to check it out but she remembered what Charlie had told her before he left yesterday, 'be sure to stay on the paths provided and not to go off trail' she though his words in his head. She wanted to ask why but he was in a hurry to get home before it got to late, Sarafina looked around and noticed that there was no paths provided. So instead of going like she wanted, she kept walking on to where ever the highway leaded her too. Sarafina didn't know it but she had stepped over the boundary line, that divided two very deadly clans that had been at fight for a years. The line was to keep the two apart, but, that never meant that they didn't cross each others paths when any where else. Sarafina kept walking and as she did so, she neared a very close location to one of the Clans houses, Sarafina though since that she was outside and no one was around, why not do a little gymnastics.

She started with a few exorcizes, then once done with that she started doing backbends. Backbends turned into back flips, as Sarafina focused on her workout, she paid very little attention to where she was going and she wasn't paying attention to that she had just flipped in front of someone's home. Still on the highway, she flipped, bended, and did perfect cartwheels. As she progressed, so did all the pairs of eyes that came to the window to see who it was that they had sensed, when they reached the window, they where all shocked to see what or who it was. "It's one of those Indians!" snarled a male, "Yes, and she seems to be unaware of us?" said another male with curiosity. "That's not being unaware…it's stupidity!" snarled a female, "I don't know…Alice, what do you think?" asked the curious male voice. A small teen girl with a pixy hair cut looked out the window and said "She is unknowing about us and what we have going on, she is the most innocent of them all and it seems that she is unknowing at what she really is. Strange though, she doesn't smell like them, and the vive she gives off could almost be…fully human?!" said Alice shocked, "Amazing!" said the curious male voice.

"Who cares, she needs to be back where she belongs, on her side and back with the pack!" said the snarling female voice. "Now calm down Rose" said the curious male voice, "But Carliele-", "She isn't doing anything wrong and until she does you and everyone else will leave her be!" said Carliele with a genteel command but still a stern voice. Rose growled and walked away in irritation, and the snarling male voice went with her. Alice smiled and said "She isn't a threat, but she is quiet the flexible little thing, isn't she?" she giggled. Carliele gave her a knowing smile before he went off to find his wife, Alice stood there and watched her before she, herself, left to find her boyfriend. But, one unparticular who hadn't talk while standing there watching, and who hadn't left. Remained watching and wondering to himself who this girl was that would come around near her enemies house, and who didn't know about her true self.

Sarafina ended with a front flip before taking a breather, just then her cell phone rang. She reached in to her pocket and pulled it out, " 'Ello?" she answered. That's when a loud angry voice answered form the other end, "Where are you young lady?!", "Mom, relax, I went for a run" Sarafina said exasperated. She heard her mother huff angrily before answering again, "are you close to home?", "No, I'm miles away at the airport!" snapped Sarafina "Of course I'm close I wouldn't go that far". Kathrin sighted "alright then, I'll see you when you get back, Love you", "Ditto…mom?" Sarafina asked to see if her mother was till on. But her mother already had hung up, Sarafina sighted and snapped her phone shut. She ran her hands through her long black-bronze streaked hair, she let out a whimper, she could feel tears starting to build in her eyes, just then her phone range again. She snapped it open and said "Ello?…Daddy?…I'll tell you what's wrong, its mom, she and I have been fighting none stop, I hate it here, I wish I could see you. I want to be back home in California with grandma and grandpa, and my friends!" Sarafina finally let her tears go. "….What do you mean? are you really planning to come and see me?…..Dad, that would be great, I can't wait" she said whipping her tears away and smiling. "….Okay…okay, talk to you soon bye,…I love you too daddy" Sarafina said before hanging up her phone, with a brand new feeling of happiness, she tucked her phone back into her pocket and took off at a jog before she broke into a run.

Inside the house the teenage boy had watched her till she left, he heard a pair of footsteps come up behind him to stand at his left side. "So, the Indians have feelings after all" said a male voice the teenage boy turned to look at his brother, "and what is that suppose to mean, Jasper?" the teen boy asked his brother. "Nothing really, I just haven't seen one cry is all" said Jasper in a bored sort of voice. "Come on Edward, Esme is waiting for us to get back with the others, we are all going on the family hunting trip now, seeing how Carliele can't trust Rose not to hurt the girl while she is still on our side of the boundary line" said Jasper. "This should be enjoyable!" said Edward with fake excitement that was laced with heavy sarcasm, Jasper laughed before they both headed to the door to leave for their family hunting trip.

Sarafina made it home with time to spare to take a shower before the boys came over with Billy, When she opened the door to go inside the first thing she heard was "Sara? Is that you?!", 'Damn!' Sarafina thought running up stairs to her room. She quickly grabbed all the things she needed, and dashed to the bathroom, she locked the door just in time she heard her mother stomping up the steps. "Sarafina Artemis Rebecca Nathrock! You know better than leaving the house without leaving a note! I have half a mind not to let the boys to come over" Kathrin threatened. Kathrin heard the shower turn on and the sound of music being turned up, "Ugh! Why must you be so difficult!" shout Kathrin. Down stairs the boys could hear the shouting of Ms. Uley to her daughter, they slowly backed away and out the door. "Uh, dad, I don't think that going in there would be a good idea" said Jacob hesitantly, "And why is that?" Billy asked curiously. Quil sniggered and Embry laughed, "Mrs. U and Sara are at it again!" the two laughed, Jacob growled at the two "It's not right to be making fun of others problems like that you guys!" they both jumped at his out burst. "Sorry Jake" they both said at the same time looking shocked, just then the front door opened and they heard a slam that made all three boys jump.

Ms. Uley came walking up to them with a forced smile on her face "Hello boys, Billy!" she said crisply. "Kathrin" Billy greeted, "Mrs. U" all three boys said as they stood side by side, there was a short silence but that didn't last long when "ok, well she is inside getting ready would you boys like something to drink?". The boys looked to Billy, he nodded giving the okay before the answered. "We'd love to have something Mrs. Uley" said Jacob as he walked with her to the door, he opened it for her so she could go inside, "well, thank you Jacob" said Kathrin with a kind smile. Jacob nodded his head, he held it open for his father as Embry pushed him through and Quil following behind them and Jacob. They all sat around the table drinking Orange juice when they all heard the sound of bare feet padding on the floor, they sounded as if hesitant to leave the room as they heard them slowly creeping around. Kathrin stood from her chair and walked quietly to the staircase and said loudly up the steps "I'm down here!", they heard the bare feet jump and let out a cuss, "really mom you're going to scar me like that!" Sarafina shouted heatedly down the stairs.

"Well serves you right for leaving this morning!" Kathrin called after her daughter, she heard the bare feet cross the hall, not in light patters but in loud heavy stomps. They all heard a loud slamming sound indicating that Sarafina had just gone to her room, Kathrin sighted "I'm going to have to give her a good talking to later" she said then turned back around to sit down at the table. "Wow, Sara has a worse temper than Paul" Quil said in a low voice to his two buddies, the two nodded then turned their attention back to their drinks. As they kept themselves busy waiting for Sarafina, Sarafina was having a hard time keeping her anger and tong in check as she swore loudly in her room. She flung clothes on to her bed to see what she was going to wear, she decided to wear skinny jeans and a purple tank top with clear spaghetti straps. After putting all of her clothes on, she went down stairs, after entering the kitchen she looked around and saw Billy and the boys. Then her eyes fell upon her mother, her light brown eyes flashed at her and she let out a growl of irritation "For information, I went for a jog. I was expecting to get back before you got up! But as usual you have to be nosy and see what I'm up too" Sarafina accused her mother.

Kathrin looked at her daughters they where no longer a light brown, but a dark brown almost black. 'It's happening…my sweet little girl' Kathrin thought watching her daughter get irritated with her with every second she stood in her percents. "Oh, by the way, dad says hi and that he'll be here sometime during this week" Sarafina said smuggle looking at her mother with her still changed eyes, the boys watched Mrs. Uley stand with anger on her face. "What did you tell him?" she said with a deathly silence in her voice, "Oh nothing really I just told him that you're more annoying than ever" Sarafina said preening her nails. The boys scooted their chairs back so that they where against the sink, they had never seen anyone look that angry, except for Paul. "Dad only wants so see me, he says he has a surprise for me. I know you won't let him come here, so I'm meeting him in town. I also know that if you don't let me see dad, because I'm old enough to make that decision, he can take you to court for it" Sarafina said finally looking up at her mother. Her eyes never wavered when she looked up to see how close her mother had gotten to her, Kathrin had been slowly walking towards her daughter, and had only stopped when she heard the ending of her words. "Really, do you plan to go through with what you where thinking? Can you really do that to me, to yourself?" Sarafina said as she watched her mother.

Kathrin sank back a little and said "No, what would be the point? You're just like him, manipulative, angry, and evil!" she growled the last part. "Why, thank you, I do try!" said Sarafina with a mischievous gleam in her eye and a growl, "Sarafina, calm down now, you don't look to well" said Billy moving around the table and taking her hand. Sarafina's eyes changed and she felt herself take a breath and close her eyes, "I need air or I'm going to be sick" she said telling Billy's calm manor take her over. He moved his wheel chair aside and lead her to the door, she opened her eyes and opened the door, right when she was about to walk outside. A very angry looking face stood in the door way "Sam, what brings you hear?" said Billy surprised, Sam's eyes never left Sarafina as he looked down at her. "Sam?" said Kathrin walking up beside her daughter, Sam turned to look at Kathrin a smile came to his face "Kathrin" he said taking her hands and kissing her on her cheek. "It's good to see you" he said, "You too, but what is the matter?" she asked, she watched as his eyes flicked back to Sarafina.

They all watched Sarafina's chest rise and fall rapidly, her eyes widened in fear, and she seemed to be losing color as he watched her with his intense stair. 'She already knows who Alfa is, impressive' he thought 'And she has only been here for a day? Cool!' thought another voice inside Sam's head. "Kathrin I must warn you, Sarafina had crossed the line the separates are rivaling families, and she was out in front of one of their houses. I'm under that impression form one of our family members, and he told me that she had no clue that she was, at the time she seemed to be having a great tough a time with her emotions. She seemed to be having an argument?" he questioned to his cousins, Kathrin turned to her daughter and said in anger "So, that's where you went the Cullens!" Sarafina tore her gaze Sam's intense one before answering. "The who? I told you I went for a jog, and that was all. I didn't know that I was standing in front of someone's home, I never even seen a house out where I was, there was way to many trees around where I was. They all looked like they where on perpusfuly clumped together to hid something, true I was tempted to go look and see why they were, but Charlie said not to wonder in the woods if there was no provided path. So, I didn't" Sarafina said truthfully.

'I bet that's a crock of bull' snorted a voice inside Sam's head, 'Paul she isn't lying, plus if she was then so would I!' snarled a male voice inside Sam's head at the sorted voice named Paul. 'Enough you two!' said Sam warningly to them, Kathrin looked at her daughter with a piercing glare "I'm having a hard time believing you" she said. Sam felt anger build up inside Sarafina, he could hear her thoughts, she wanted to lash out at her mother but she held her tongue. Instead she pushed pass Sam and out the door, and instead of walking off and heading towards the road, she turned and headed for the woods. 'What is she doing?!' Paul thought watching her from the trees as Sarafina took off for the woods, 'Jared! Look out she is heading your way, man!' Paul shouted his thoughts to his friend. Jared took off just in time as Sarafina ran past him 'Wow! She's fast, Sam do you know where she is going?' Jared asked, 'No and don't go after her, she needs someone else to talk to her. I'll try but I doubt it will work' thought Sam to Paul, and Jared. "I'm going to go after her, everyone else stay-", "Sam let me go with-" but Kathrin was cut off by her cousin. "I'm sorry Kathrin, but form what I've seen you and her are having some kind of falling out, and you being there will only make it worse" said Sam to her right before he walked out the door to go after his cousin.

Sarafina ran till the trees started thinning out and she could hear the sound of waves, and the smell of salt in the air. She stopped at a cliffs ledge and she paced the side of the cliff with anger boiling inside her, anger that she had never felt before, her body felt like it was going to explode. "Why am I so angry, I've never been this angry before, I've never acted like this before!" she said to herself in a panic whisper as she paced the ledge. Sarafina looked down at the water, it was black and the waves where ruff as they slapped against the cliffs wall, the sound of the water was calming. "What do I do Damien? I've never had it this bad out with mom, dad wants to see me, and…I don't know what is happening to me!" she said the last part with a whisper as tears fell down her face. Sarafina felt the wind pickup around the cliff, she felt it wrap its self around her body, as if hugging her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "the wind is my brother, the earth is my mother, the sea is my sister and the sky is my father. I'm protected and watched over by all, animals are my eyes, insects are me ears, the world is my journey that I must follow. I must choose my path and live my life, this is the prayer, the lullaby of life, my destiny" said Sarafina as she opened her eyes. The wind died down 'No don't leave me, Damien!' she thought as the wind moved out to the ocean, tears continued down her face but her anger and all the trouble feelings she felt had gone.

Sam finally caught up with Sarafina, he saw her and she looked calm, normal almost. He sensed to hostility from her, no anger, it was as if it just disappeared like…magic. "Sara, are you alright?" he asked her, he watched Sarafina jump 5 feet into the air before she growled at him, "you could try to make your presents known before talking!" she snapped at her older cousin. He chuckled at her and said "I see you have you mothers temper, and her easy fright" Sarafina just huffed before turning around to look out over the water, her arms folded across her chest. He walked up beside her and watched the water with her, they stood like this for a few minutes before he said "So, about the Cullens", "Ugh! I didn't know that I wasn't aloud over some invisible boundary line, okay!" she said getting irritated. "I know, but I must warn you little cousin, they are no force to recon with unless you have the strength to do so" she looked at him and said "What do you mean?" he chuckled. He placed a hand in his shoulder and said "you'll find out soon enough, I can sense that the family blood is strong with you!" he said smiling, she had to laugh at that. "Sorry I just haven't heard that form anyone before, 'the family blood' all that I can guess is heritage. Well, I don't know much about this family, but…" she said seeing Sam's face harden a little and his brows form together. "That doesn't mean I'm not willing to learn, I have to ask…can I call you uncle Sam instead of cousin?"

That brought a smile back to his face "Of course you can" he said his hand gently squeezed her shoulder, he pulled her to his side and said "Come on, you seem to be having a really rough day, and I'm sure you're more than tiered" he said leading her back to the house. Sarafina sighted and said "I've had smoother days, this just seems to be one big hell pitch after another!" she said snorting with distain at how her day went, Sam laughed and said "I'm defiantly going to enjoy having you around Lil' one!" he said hugging her. Sam's laugh was contagious she couldn't help but laugh with him and feel the irritation that she had felt towards him vanish completely, they met up with everyone outside and there she met Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron.

Not far from where Sam and Sarafina were, the Cullen family had over heard all that was going on over on their side of the line. "Well, it also seems that they have a sense of humor too" said Jasper as he lifted Alice up with one arm on to a small rocky ledge to stand beside him, Alice giggled and said "I can feel them changing. They are all falling for this new Wolf" she said to her family, "I can't see what is so special about her anyways!" said Rose with a huff of irritation at the fact they where back onto this topic. "Like I said she isn't like the others, and I would get used to having her around" said Alice in a matter-of-fact-tone. "Oh yeah, and why would that be?" asked Edward, "Because, she is going to be going to school with us" said Alice getting everyone's attention. "What!" shouted all the Cullen children, except Alice and her parents didn't seem so surprised, "Oh, this is going to be lovely!" said Alice with a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Summers coming to an end

That same day: "Alice are you absolutely sure that she is going to Forks high school?!" Drilled Rose as she paced the floor of their living room, "Yes! For the last time Rosalie, I fore saw it!" Snapped Alice at her sister. She was getting aggravated that she was being questioned on what she fore saw, they where never wrong unless that person changed their destiny for better or worse. "Rose calm down, having her there won't be bad, trust me, it might actually turn out for the better" said Alice reassuring her sister. "But having one of those…mutts at our school! She'll stink up the place" Rosalie said with a growl. "Actually, she won't" said Jasper. He sat next to his girlfriend, Alice, he held her hand as they sat on the sofa together. "What do you mean?" asked a large male with huge muscles, brown hair and amber eyes, "I mean" said Jasper watching everyone's reactions as they looked at him. "That she doesn't smell like the others, she is different, she has the trait to be one of them but its weak. Its not strong enough to come out, she has more human in her at the moment" he said watching their complexions to see if something would cross them. "Well, that's good for us and for the five of you" said Carliele as he sat in the recliner that sat next to the sofa, his wife Esme stood behind him.

"Tell me dear you have been very quiet on the matter, do you think that it is okay if the girl goes to Forks High?" Carliele asked his wife. Esme looked at her children the only ones that really seemed upset where Rosalie and Emmet, Alice seemed fine with it, happy actually, Jasper didn't care, Edward seemed fine but he had a look about him that seemed sad instead of angry. "I see no problems with it, but…Edward, you seem to be pondering this as well, what are you thinking about son?" she asked. Edward turned his amber eyes to them all and he ran a hand through his bronze hair, he let out a puff of air before saying "I don't really think much about it, except…she reminds me a lot of my sister…Isabella" he said hesitantly. All of his siblings looked at him as if he was nuts, "forget I ever mentioned it!" he growled irritated after seeing their faces right before he stormed out of the living room, and heading up stairs to his room. "He has gone mad he has, thinking that some mutt could be a look alike to his twin sister" said Rosalie in disbelief. "He can't be serious, can he Carliele?" She asked looking over at her father, Carliele continued to watch the stairs just incase his son came back down he didn't even turn his head away as he said "Yes Rose, he can". Everyone was in shock, except for Carliele, that Edward would bring up his sister or even compare her to anyone. He barely even talked about her, and he had never compare her beauty to anyone and for him to compare Isabella's beauty to some mutts was a great shocker for all.

Sarafina and her mother made up and her mother apologized, and so did Sarafina. She finally told her mother that she would be more positive on their new life here, and try to be more understanding, even if it was against her beliefs. "Two more weeks till school starts" Sarafina sighted looking at the calendar "I don't want school to start!" she whined, Sam chuckled and said "don't worry it will pass quicker than you think. But, I want to see good marks, nothing below a B+, if I do… you'll be getting what is coming to you!" he said sternly. Everyone watched her shack a little and look at Sam with wide eyes "What ever you say Uncle Sam!" she shouted not meaning to, she covered her mouth quickly as if she had cussed in front of them all. 'I'll be!' Sam thought aloud in all of the packs minds, 'Sam, you have her man! I mean, you really got loyalty from this one' Paul thought in amazement. Her mother saw it and so did Billy, the boys seemed not to be paying to close attention, except for one, "Oh, that's one thing you don't have to worry about with Sara. She is a good girl with her homework, she always gets it done. You should have seen her last year Sam, I was so proud! Passed with highest marks, and high honor roll" her mother said beaming.

They all watched Sarafina go three shades of pink "Mom, please!" she said keeping eye contact with no one. " Sara you should be proud, I know me and your father are", "Yes, but bragging and rubbing it in is for snobs and jerks" said Sarafina snorting with distaste. They all had a laugh at that, "Sara you do know that I was only joking about you getting what was coming to you, right?" he asked. "I do now" she said relaxing, everyone except Sarafina seemed to find that funny, her mother watched her face change. Sarafina sighted and laid her head down on the table, "What's the matter dear?" Kathrin asked. "I miss him" she said, everyone looked at Sarafina, "Dear, you did tell me that he was coming sometime this week. I do hope it's before school starts" Kathrin said with a sight. "What? Oh, dad, yeah he is coming to see me. He isn't coming till next month, sorry mom I only said what I did to get under your skin, that's why I apologized first" Sarafina said with a nervous laugh as she scratched behind her head. They all watched Ms. U bite back her tongue and let out an irritated sight "I guess I deserve that!" she said massaging her temples, "No, the person I was talking about was…Damien" said Sarafina sadly. Kathrin's eyes snapped open and looked at her daughter "Now, why on earth would you be thinking about him?" she asked going white in the face and sounding shocked. "I…I don't know, ever since we got here, I've been able to feel his presents. I've felt it twice already, once when I was sad, and the second time when I was really angry. M-mom I recited the bed time prayer that you used to say to us when we where kids, a…and I haven't been able to recite it since that day. Now, all of the sudden I can, mom every time I felt him near the wind would pick up and calm me all together. The only one able to do that was Damien, the wind is my brother, mom it's as if he is calling out to me" Sarafina said in a whisper as she looked at her mother. "These lands will do that to you, if you are truly connected with them, they will help you with your troubles and ease your pain" said Sam softly placing a hand on his young cousins shoulder.

"I'm hopping that is what they're trying to do, and they aren't trying to drive me crazy, loosing a brother. Yet alone a twin brother, it's hard to deal with, very hard" Sarafina said with a sniff. Everyone seemed shocked not all knew that she had lost a brother, and others didn't know that it was a twin she had lost. "Damn, sorry about that Sara" said Jared with a sad voice, Sarafina only smiled weakly and said "It's alright, you don't have to tell me you're sorry. I know he is in a better place, and that my big brother is watching over me where ever I go" she said smiling a weak pretty smile at Jared, Jared felt his heart 'thump' loudly in his chest a her smile. 'Calm down now Jared, I don't need you transforming in front of them all' warned Sam with a chuckle inside his head, 'right! Sorry Sam it's just…she's so pretty' Jared thought. 'You would think that, wouldn't you? Man you fall for any pretty face' Paul thought with a irritated voice in Jared's head. 'Watch it Paul!' Jared growled at him physically but thought to him mentally, "Ugh! Enough you two, you have been steadily glaring at each other for 5 minutes! And, now you're growling like dogs" she said setting her fists down on the table a little roughly. She got up and walked to the fridge and said once she opened the doors, "It's like you can read each others minds or something" she said turning around, after closing the doors, holding a small grape juice bottle.

Sarafina watched her mom clear her throat, Billy tip his hat forward to hid his face, Paul and Jared both straighten up in their seats. Sam looked calm while everyone else looked on edge, the boys where the only ones that seemed to be confused just like her. "There is something you not telling me, isn't there?" she asked narrowing her eyes at her family and friends, no one said anything. "Let me guess…Paul is taking anger management classes?" Paul looked at her with a face of anger, "What? The boys did say you had a bad temper, besides, I was only curious and it was just a guess anyways". Everyone was trying not to laugh, everyone seemed to find it funny except Sam, Jared and Paul. Paul began to shake violently, 'Paul calm down!' warned Sam, but Paul was having a really tough time with that. "Wow, he's like a firecracker ready to explode" Sarafina said with amusement "Sara!" Sam shouted a warning. She sighted and rolled her eyes, she walked over to Paul and stood in front of his shaking form 'mustn't hurt her!' he thought with a growl. Paul closed his eyes so he wouldn't see her anymore and be tempted to hurt her, "Sara! What are you doing!" her mother breathed urgently trying to go to her daughter, but Sam stopped her. "His temper doesn't scar me, plus I know how to handle hot heads" said Sarafina. She turned to Quil "hold this for me will ya, Quil" she said tossing her grape juice bottle to him, he caught it and said "Sure?" he said sounding confused.

Sarafina came around Paul, with his eyes closed it gave her the perfect advantage to do what she needed to and with having no shirt on, it gave her an even bigger advantage. She reached her arm around and placed it on his stomach just above his bellybutton, then placed her other hand on his neck, she then placed her lips gently behind his left ear. She took the hand that was placed on the back of his neck and ran it down his spine, everyone watched stunned with shock at what she did and what happened, Paul's eyes snapped open and his shaking stopped. His body stiffened and then…relaxed, she walked out from behind Paul and then watched him slump back in his seat with wide eyes and a calm face. "See, nothing to it. It works on animals too, especially those that are disobedient" she said walking up to Quil and taking her juice, "Thanks" she said walking past him as he took it and went into the living room. "How did…?" Jared trailed off after he tried to say something but nothing more would come out, "Wow, she's good" said Embry coming to as well. Finally everyone came to and when they did "Sarafina Artemis Rebecca Uley, that was very inappropriate!" said Kathrin as she came walking into the living room scolding her daughter. "What? You wanted him calmed down, so I did, but my way" said Sarafina not trying to even sound innocent.

Her mother stood in front of her with her arms crossed glaring at her, while Sarafina kept her eyes looking out towards the window. Finally Kathrin could take no more "Who taught you to do that?", Sarafina looked at her mother with an evil look on her face. "Sara!" said her mother warningly, "Okay, fine I'll tell you. I dare say you won't like it though", "And why wouldn't I?" Kathrin asked. "Oh, I don't know" Sarafina said standing and heading to the kitchen "maybe because…you taught me how to do it!" Sarafina said trying to hold in a laugh. "Me?" asked her mother bewildered, "Yeah, its was when you where drunk off you ass at grandmas Christmas party…and you…kissed Uncle Toney!" Sarafina said keeling over in laughter. Everyone watched Kathrin go bright red and she couldn't take the embarrassment, she dashed up stairs, she slammed a door shut and the sound of frantic foot steps could be heard passing back and forth. Everyone hadn't heard what Sarafina had said they where all trying to get Paul out of his trans that he had not left after Sarafina's calming kiss. "Man, Sara, what did you do to him?" asked Jared, she shook her head with a smile and said "I didn't do this, this is just his reaction when he gets a sneak attack put on him and its combined with a feminine touch" she said putting her Juice in the frig.

"I can tell you this, he is not snapping out any time soon" said Jacob, "No he will, watch" she said walking up to Paul. She took her pointer finger and poked him in the forehead and said "Hey, Mr. Freeze, times a wasting and your not getting any younger". Paul's eyes blinked and looked around they first set on Sam and he saw his face filled with relief, then they fell on Billy who looked like he was trying not to smile, then they fell on Sarafina. "Hey! Welcome back to the world of the living, we thought we lost you there for a minute" said Sarafina teasingly, Paul blushed and then looked away saying "Yeah, whatever, I feel better though. I can believe you put me out with a…" but Paul trailed off going even more red. Everyone laughed, "Hmmm, the kind that can't easily apologize or say nice things, and doesn't know how to say thank you. It's okay, you're luck I can read in between your words, I bet most can't do that because of how complicated you are, am I right?" she asked turning to Jared. He nodded and said "You have no idea!" Paul let out a growl and a sniff of disapproval but he did not get angry or yell, everyone was amazed, even Sam who was not that easily impressed. "Hahaha! Oh well, I guess you boys are going to be hungry after all it is noon now and my mother has made nothing for her guest. So, looks like its up to me to do the job" she said turning to a few cabinets and taking out what she needed before heading to the frig, Sarafina made a quick and easy dinner. She made side dishes of Mac and Cheese, stuffing, peas, carrots, and more, then she grilled ribs, stake, and hotdogs. The boys and men feasted that night, Sam looked at Sarafina and said "I haven't had meat like this in a long time, thank you for cooking Sara". "Yeah, thanks Sara!" the boys chorused together, to him. Sarafina stood from her chair and walked to the steps, she lend forward and called up them "Mom! Lunch is ready and I have enough for tonight, so when you go out to your job interview you don't have to worry about me!" the sound of a door could be heard opening. "You cooked?" her mother asked, "Yes" said Sarafina. "Is there any left?" Kathrin asked, "Yes" answered her daughter, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs at a quick pace and soon Kathrin appeared. Kathrin gasped "You made your ribs! Why didn't you tell me!" she said rushing over the table and taking 5 and then dishing up her sides.

Everyone had to hold back a laugh as they saw Kathrin dig right in, "Now, as you can see, my ribs are quiet famous at home and my mother just tears them apart when she can eat them" said Sarafina with a satisfied grin. 'She's beautiful, she is out going, she has a great mind, and she can cook! Now, why can't I imprint on her?' Jared thought as well has Paul, Sam let out a mental chuckle and thought 'don't worry boys, you'll find your girls someday'. 'Yeah, that is what you say all the time…' thought Paul, 'and it is yet to happen, and there are really no good looking girls around Forks either' finished Jared. The threes thought process was interrupted when the sound of a knock was heard on the door Sarafina stood and walked to the door, she answered it and found none other than Chief Swan. "Oh, good after noon Charlie, you made it just in time for lunch, you will stay won't you?" she asked letting him in. "I'm afraid I can't stay long Sara, I just wanted to drop off you schedule for school and the time I'll be picking you…" Charlie trailed off as he smelled the air. He looked down at Sarafina and said "Did your mom make ribs?" he asked curiously, she could tell his mouth was watering. "No, I did" Sarafina said leading the now willing Charlie forward to the dinning room, "Make way guys, we have another hungry man coming threw, and he can arrest you if you take anymore food" said Sarafina with a smile leading Charlie to her seat and fixing him a plate. "Hey, Charlie!" said Paul and Jared at the same time, "Long time no see, a Swan?" said Sam shaking Charlie's hand across the table.

Charlie returned all their hellos with a hand shake and a nod, once done with that, he began to eat. He finished his plate quickly and then looked over at Sarafina who started to clean up and he said "Sara, that was the best meal I had in a long time, thank you very much" Charlie said gratefully to her for the meal. "Charlie, you don't have to thank me that much, I do what I can for those who help my family. After all, Family comes first, and from what I've heard from my mom. You and the Blacks are close friends, and the Blacks being Close with moms side. Well, that practically makes you family I'd say" she said tacking his dish from his hands and putting them in the dish washer that was now full and ready to go, "you're a sweet girl Sarafina" said Charlie with a smile. "That she is" said Billy as he watched the two of them talk to each other, "Charlie, you don't have to answer if you don't want too. But, why do you watch me the way you do?" Sarafina looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw that she had caught Charlie off guard. "You watch me as if I'm going to disappear, and never to be seen again" Sarafina said with an amused grin as she turned to look at him, he sat there regarding her before he answered her.

"I used to have a daughter, she looked a lot like you, and her name was Isabella or Bella, that is what she had everyone call her. Of course she wasn't a tall, tan, pretty girl. She was a little shorter, pale like a porcelain doll, pretty kind of girl. I have never thought about her as much as I have these past few days, when I look at you I see her. You laugh like her, you smile like her, and you…act a little like she does. I'm afraid that if I take my eyes off you I'll lose not only you, but my daughter as well, you are a very special girl Sara. Never forget that and never stop being yourself, for anybody" he said standing, Sarafina felt her face and body go cold. The room was quiet and no one spoke, they just watched Sarafina and Charlie, they watched Sarafina's face lose a little color. They watch Charlie place a hand on Sarafina's shoulder and give it and affectionate squeeze, he then turned and headed for the door, Sarafina felt a pulling in her chest and she felt tears come to her eyes. 'He lost a daughter, she was like me, she looked like me, she acted like me' thoughts where going through her head like a tornado.

She was brought back by the sound of a closing door and the start of quiet talking, Sarafina looked around and then headed for the door when she noticed Charlie wasn't around. Kathrin followed her daughter to the door but she stopped at the door while her daughter went out, she watched Sarafina grab Charlie by the arm and continue talking him, obviously about his daughter Isabella. Kathrin watched Sarafina cry and she watched Charlie on the verge of crying as well, then she watched as Sarafina hugged Charlie and he her in return. "You know, I have been trying to get that stubborn headed fool to open up and talk about Bella. He was always pushing people away, bottling things up as if they never happened, and now. All it took was a simple look alike and a few words from a young girl, and he opens up like a social butterfly and bowls like a baby to her" said Billy with a chuckle.

"Your daughter has a way with people and she doesn't even know it, you ought to be happy for her Kathrin" said Billy with a smile, "I am Billy. I am, why do you think I named her after your wife, Rebecca had such a way with people and words. She lived for her family and she lived for life, just like my little Sara does" said Kathrin as she watched her daughter released the Chief of police and let him get in to his car. "Wow, she's good. Do you think Charlie will bail her out of any problems she may have in the future?" asked Quil, Kathrin stepped back in the dining room and said " now what do you think you're doing spying on my daughter like that, Sam you shouldn't be encouraging them at all with this!" scolded Mrs. Uley. Billy then rolled himself in the living room with Sarafina at his side, she looked better than she had before she went outside. "You okay Sarafina?" asked Jacob, "Yeah, I feel much better now, and so does Charlie. I believe that he needed that more than I did, but with him crying and telling me how he lost his only child…it's just…so sad" she said wiping her eyes again as the tears came back.

"My dear, there is nothing to be sad for, Bella lived a shot life, but a full one all the same" said Billy taking her hand and patting it. "You have been her for only two days and you have captured the hearts of the many people here, even are good friend Charlie, who was nothing but a walking shell. Till he met you and the lovely charm that you have bestowed upon us all" said Billy smiling at her warmly, Sarafina smiled and bent down to place a kiss on Billy Blacks cheek. "You are absolutely the most flirtatious person I have ever met!" said Sarafina with a laugh, "Smooth dad, real smooth!" said Jacob with a laugh. Sam chuckled at the scene before him as did the other three boys, as for Paul he stood beside the window with a hidden smirk on his face at the scene that was before him. Sarafina smiled and thought 'everyone is right, I am fitting in here, school will be starting soon, and I have my dad to look forward to seeing with the school months to come. It's just to bad that it's the ending of summer vacation already, to soon, they just get shorter and shorter every year' she though before she and everyone else went outside to spend the rest of the day outdoors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: skip the remaining weeks, school starts and it blows

Sarafina wake up that morning thinking that is was going to be a good day, today was the first day of her going to the new high school, but was she ever wrong. After Charlie had picked her up and dropped her off at school, everything went down hill from there. Sarafina sat in the back of the class, after this she would go to lunch and she prayed that at least that period would go well. She put her head down on her desk and tried not to cry, it all started in the parking lot, Sarafina walked up to the school. Ready to face what she though to be her worst nightmare come true, when out of nowhere a shinny black and silver Volvo came speeding in the parking lot and missed her by an inch. Sarafina considered herself lucky for not getting hit, and for the person driving the car. For if Charlie had seen that he probably would have lost it and taken away there license till they where fifty five, Sarafina wanted to confront them. She really wanted to give them a piece of her mind. But, she didn't want anything making her late and she had to learn her knew schedule quickly if she was to find all her classes, Sarafina hurried into the school and made it to the office.

After grabbing her schedule she gave it a quick look over, then hurried off to her first class not stopping to talk to anybody. She made it to her class and she noticed that she was one of the few that had arrived early, Sarafina took a seat next to the window. Sarafina had not noticed a girl sitting a few tables across from her, until the sound of approaching feet and the sound of a throat being cleared caught her attention. "Excuse me, I know you are new here so I wanted to introduce myself" said a girl with long black hair and slightly tan skin. She was a little shorter than Sarafina, she would be the same height if she where wearing 4inch heels instead of white flats, that matched her black skirt, white blows and black glasses. Sarafina smiled and said "That's very nice of you, my name is Sarafina but you can call me Sara" said Sarafina holding out her hand for the girl to shake it. "Angela Weber, mind if I sit next to you?" Angela asked, "Not at all…actually, I would be glad if you did. And, like you said before I am new so I'm not very good at talking to new people" confessed Sarafina, Angela smiled and said "You seem to be doing fine to me!". Sarafina felt like she could hug Angela for making her feel comfortable here ever so quickly, class soon started and Angela and Sarafina worked together all through the class period, seeing how they had US History together.

Angela wasn't going to be in Sarafina's next class, Angela had to go to Drama class, Sarafina was a little disappointed she wanted to spend more time with Angela and get to know her. Sarafina felt that they where becoming fast friends already and she was happy that she found someone to be friends with, They had given Sarafina all her classes that she chose for the up coming year at her old school. Sarafina was pleased with this and headed off to her favorite class even from her old school, Art. Thinking that this would be a good way to show the students and teachers who she really was, but when she entered the classroom, she was the only female in the room. 'Oh, good god, I'm never going to get any apperception for my skills here!' she thought shocked, looking around she found a good spot to hide but still be seen by the teacher. As she sat down, she noticed that a boy with honey blond curls and golden eyes was watching her, she gave a glance at him once and made eye contact, but said nothing. She felt that she shouldn't talk to him, as if all her senses stood on end and where telling her to run. Sarafina pushed the feelings aside and prepared herself at the canvas, Sarafina pulled out her drawling pencils that she carried with her everywhere. Just as she did so, a young woman no older than 23 entered the room, "Hello! Students, today I know is are first day. But, I have these canvases set up for a reason. I want you all to draw the first thing that comes to you minds, now remember it has to be school appropriate so no body parts, please. Especially you Mr. Daytona!" said the teacher warningly as raised a firm eyebrow, a large red headed bully looking of a boy sat in his seat chuckling and high-fives his friends.

Sarafina rolled her eyes at the boys and then turned to her canvas, she then realized that she did not know the teachers name. "Excuse me!" she called politely raising her hand, to get the young woman's attention. The teacher turned to look at her and said surprised "Oh! Dear I didn't see you back there, this is lovely I'm teaching a young lady this year and not just boys" the teacher said aloud Sarafina wondered if she meant to so that out loud. "But anyways, yes dear what do you need?" asked the teacher, "I'm sorry, but you never said who you where" said Sarafina kindly. The woman smiled and said "You must be the new young lady that the principal told me about, My name is Miss. Daring, I must say I'm so sorry as to what happened to you and your family" Miss. Daring said looking close to tears her voice became uneven with every word she spoke. "I'm sorry but I have know idea what you are talking about, Miss. Daring?" said Sarafina confused, "Oh! You poor thing. Trying to be modest and not cry here, so strong and brave, just like Charlie said you where!" the woman said having a tear slid down her cheek. "Excuse me, students I need a moment, I'll…be right…back!" Miss. Daring said her tears coming faster. Everyone watch her leave and they heard her blowing her nose out in the hall, all the students in the room turned to look at Sarafina, it slowly started to sink in as she sat there shocked. 'The sympathetic looks that every teacher was giving me, is Angela in on this too? How could he do this to me? How did he even find out?! I only told Sam, Jared, Paul,…' as she counted all the people in her head that knew. She really wasn't paying much attention to everyone that was looking at her, not even the blond haired boy.

Finally Sarafina came around, she looked down at her hands, they where shaking bad. Sarafina closed her eyes and breathed in, she held it for 3 seconds before letting it out, she shaking ceased and her heart was heavy. She wanted to cry but she wasn't going to do it in front of all these people that where strangers to her, she made no eye contact with anyone, Sarafina raised her hand to the canvas and began sketching what came to her mind…her brother.

This now brings us to where we began, Sarafina was only three classes in and her life from California had followed her to Forks. Every teacher pitied her, so did the other staff members, she was lucky that the students didn't know. Or she was lucky that they hadn't caught on…yet, she had Calculus now, math was Sarafina's second favorite subject. But, with the incident in last period she just wasn't feeling it. She put her head down on her desk and tried not to cry, after this she would go to lunch and she prayed that at least that period would go well. After Calculus was over and the bell had rung, she darted out of the classroom faster than anyone else had ever seen. Sarafina wanted to find Angela, she wanted to get her mind off…him. When she found Angela she was talking to a girl with curly, light brown, hair that came to his shoulders, and a boy with short spiky dirty blond hair. Sarafina approached them and when she stood in front of them Angela gave her a smile, "Hey Sara…what is the matter?" she asked looking worried now. Sarafina raised her hand and waved it back and forth "Oh, nothing really…I just had a little problem in art, that's all" she said forcing a smile. "I say you did!" the boy said with a slight chuckle, Sarafina's head snapped his way and said "I'm sorry and you are?" she asked calmly and politely. Even though she was boiling mad on the inside, "Oh! That's right, I forgot to introduce you to my friends" said Angela hitting herself on the head lightly. "This is Jessica Stanley, and this is-", "Mike, Mike Newton" said Mike with a flirtatious smile. Sarafina caught Angela rolling her eyes and Jessica folding her arms crossed her stomach and then lifting her arms up under her breasts to make them lift higher, and she knew it was to get Mikes attention by the way she was pouting at the fact that it really wasn't working.

"That now only leave you to tell us your name, what is it may I ask?" asked Mike trying to flirt with Sarafina. Sarafina wanted to punch something, but she refrained from doing so and answered Mikes question "Sarafina Nathrock, well…it's Uley now" said Sarafina, as she looked down scuffing the hallway floor with her shoe. "Nathrock? The Nathrock?" asked Mike with wide exited eyes, "Yeah, why are you asking like that?" Sarafina asked getting a little freaked out. "Yeah, why?!" asked Jessica annoyed by Sarafina's presence, now that Mike was not paying attention to her. "Nathrock, is the worlds greatest UFC fighter since Ali, Her dad is like famous!" said Mike excitedly, like a gitty school girl. "Your dads famous?" asked Jessica who's attitude changed quickly and at that moment Sarafina knew what kind of people Angela hung out with, with no knowledge of it herself. Angela shoved that aside and said "What does Mike mean by what you did in class?" she asked concerned, Sarafina now knew that she could tell Angela anything and she would support her in anything she told her. Sarafina walked with Angela, Mike and Jessica to the Cafeteria, telling them what the teacher had said and how Sarafina reacted to the news.

"I'm telling you like I heard it, there is something going on with her. The staff of the school know, Edward, can't you find out for us what is going on?" asked Jasper. Edward sat there looking at his tray of untouched food and then looked up at his brother and said "You know I don't do that kind of thing for this reason, Jasper. Besides, it's none of our business what is going on in her life or on that dumb reserve of theirs" said Edward sounding annoyed that they would even ask him to enter someone else's mind and invade their privacy. "Since when did you start to care about those mutts?!" asked Rosalie with a low quiet snarl at her brother, "Since when did you start ordering me to do things!" he retorted back with a low snarl of his own. Just then a sweet sent fill the cafeteria and it made all of them snap their heads in the direction of the sent, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward where met with the sight of Sarafina as she walked into the room. "Whoa! When did mutts start to smell good?" asked Emmett, Rosalie hit him upside his head and said "You idiot! Did you not pay attention to the fact that she is more human than Lycan at the moment!" snapped Rosalie quietly. "Sorry babe, geez! You didn't have to hit me so hard" he said with a pout, Rosalie only rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and his softness.

Alice giggled to herself as she watched her siblings and her boyfriend fight among themselves, she couldn't believe that Rosalie was jealous of the wolf girl. It was quiet shocking even though she already for saw it, watching them fight got boring after 5 minutes so she decided to see what Sarafina was up too. When she turned her head in the direction of Sarafina's scent she saw her standing in line but…something seemed to be very wrong.

Sarafina stood there watching the lunch ladies yell at a woman for spilling what was supposed to be next periods lunch, and the worst part was…the woman had no idea what they where saying. "Is everything alright?" Angela asked the casher woman, "No…everything for next lunch will have to be redone. The bad part is, that poor woman can't speak English very well and my co-workers can't speak her language at all" said the casher woman worriedly. "Is there anything I can do?" asked Sarafina as she looked over the salad bar, "Sara, it's just best not to get involved with petty stuff like this. It's more trouble than it's worth" said Jessica sounding snobbish and she watched the women squabble, Sarafina had to hold her tongue back as to what she really wanted to tell Jessica. Sarafina instead turned to Angela and said "Can you take my tray to where you are sitting, please?" she asked. Angela looked confused as did the other two, "sure? What are you going to do?" she asked curiously. "Work my magic of course, they didn't call me the charmer back home for nothing you know" she said batting her eyelashes playfully at Angela. Angela laughed and lead Mike and Jessica over to there table and from there they safely watched from a far, Sarafina walked around the casher woman and said "May I?" the lady looked dumfounded at first but then caught on.

"Yes please, if you think you can help" she said letting Sarafina go by, "excuse me!" Sarafina shouted coming up to them. "What are you doing back her girl?!" asked a lunch woman sounding outraged, "I'm going to help, if you don't mind?" Sarafina questioned walking up to the lunch lady that they had been yelling at. Sarafina began speaking in fluent Spanish and the woman's face turned from frightened to understanding, she began talking back and pointing to her left ear for all to see. "What's she saying?" asked another lunch lady confused, "She says that she now understands, she can't speak English very well she understands very little. She also says that she is def in her left ear and that she sometimes signs to talk, that is what the hand gestures where. She thought maybe someone knew sign, but she was wrong" Sarafina translated for them. Then Sarafina began talking to her again telling her that she had to clean up the mess and that a new batch of food must be made for next lunch, they all watched in amazement as she woman set to work. Sarafina looked at them all and said "You're welcome and good day to you all-", "Waite, how did you know that she was speaking Spanish?" asked the Casher. "It's easy, the dialect is similar to Italian and I speak both…so it was easier to understand, plus just by the way she looks and the way she dresses" said Sarafina as she walked around the casher and turned back to them and said "I told her that if she needed my help again to come find me, word of the wise…take a Spanish course if you higher people that can not speak English." Sarafina turned and she heard them call out to her "Thank you!", "don't mention it!" she called back with a smile, and a feeling of happiness that she was able to help someone and show two certain people that helping others got its own rewards.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could speak Spanish so…brilliantly!" said Angela as she slid Sarafina her tray, "I had a great teacher. She taught me everything she knew about speaking a different language and I'll never forget her and all she taught me" said Sarafina with a sight. "Aww, did she die?" asked Jessica, Sarafina nearly choked on her juice. "Oh! Forgive me if I made her sound as if she died, no she moved back to Spain after she came over seas to teach me" Mike and Jessica's mouths hung open as they stared at her. Angela how ever was intrigued "really? She came over seas to teach you?! That sounds extraordinary", "I told my dad I wasn't moving just to have a privet tutor to teach me. It was her or me and obviously they chose me, so they had her come here to America" Sarafina knew she had opened another can of worms. But, Angela was asking questions about her life and Sarafina knew she wasn't doing it to show off , she knew that Angela really wanted to know what her life was like back at California.

Alice had watched the whole thing, her siblings however did not notice, 'How could you all be so blind as to what she did?!' Alice thought irritated and outraged. As her thoughts went out to them the only one that really seemed to get it was Edward, he looked at her and smiled slightly. Alice smirked she knew by that look that he had saw and like her, he agreed that maybe this little wolf wouldn't be so bad to have around. The bell range 20 minutes later signaling that lunch was over, the five of them rose from their table and started to had for the door when they noticed they where being watched. Sarafina had leaned over and whispered to Angela asking 'who they where?', Angela told her that 'the three brunettes where the Cullens and the blondes where the Hales. They where Dr. Cullens and his wife's adoptive children', she explained that 'Rosalie Hale was with Emmet Cullen, and that Alice Cullen was with Jasper Hale'. They heard Sarafina ask if the Hales where twins, Angela confirmed it with a 'yes'. They all watched Sarafina's face sadden a little, then they heard Angela explain that the single one was Edward Cullen. "Don't waist your time" they heard Jessica say "No girl here is good enough for him!" she said with a snobbish tone, "really Jessica is that necessary?!" asked Angela with an irritated tone.

Sarafina walked with the girls stopping in the doorway and turned to look at the Five siblings, her face and eyes where sad but even so that did not shock them as much as what she had done. They watched her respectfully nod her head and then with a forced smile turn and dash off to catch up with her friends, "What was that about?" asked Emmet dumfounded. "I told you she was different" said Alice triumphantly as she strolled off to her next class, her siblings where not to far behind her.

Sarafina walked into her next class and saw that she had it with Mike, she groaned on the inside but on the outside she smiled a fake smile and took a seat. She sat at an empty lab table, she noticed where Mike sat he had a partner so she tried to keep it that way, "so Sara, I was wondering what you're doing this weekend?" he asked. "I'm unavailable, mike, so leave me be please" Sarafina said looking out the window, "Oh come on Sara, don't you need someone to show you around?" he asked playfully. "No, I know my way around well, thank you!" she said stiffly, but Mike was not giving up that easily. Sarafina could still scenes him near her and she was losing her patients fast, Mike was about to say something else to change her mind but an unfamiliar voice cut in and it sounded irritated. "Newton, why don't you take your seat before the young lady loses her patients with you" at the end of the sentence the voice sounded icy, Mikes head turned at the same time Sarafina's did. No surprise to Mike who it was but to Sarafina it was a surprise, "Cullen…I do believe I have a right to talk to who ever I please" Mike said standing up off the lab table. "Mike, please, I don't want you to get into a fight over your affectations for me" said Sarafina sounding board with her words. But what Mike heard was totally different, "Ah, see I knew you would warm up to me…" he stopped when he heard Edward let out a light growl. "Well I better go before Cullen blows his top, see you after class Sara" he said with a wink.

Sarafina scowled at the back of Mikes head she wished she had lazars in her eyes to blow his head off, Edward sat in his seat next to Sarafina. "are you ok? Or did Newton destroy what little patients that you had?" Edward asked. Sarafina let out a light snort then looked at Edward "no I'm good, thanks, but I think I made it worse. I didn't even give him an inch but he took it a mile" Sarafina said with a sight, Edward chuckled. Edward watched as Sarafina waited for class to start and as he did he noticed that something was wrong, "are you okay?" he asked her. "Please not you too!" she said exasperatedly, he chuckled "you got me all wrong there, you just don't seem like yourself" he said trying to get her to talk so he didn't have to look into her mind. "And how would you know what I'm like Cullen?" she asked a little harshly, but he knew it was because her nerves where fried from the long day. "Call it a good guess that you're down because something bad happened" he said smiling slightly, Sarafina turned her tiered eyes to him and saw him smile. She just let out a light laugh and said "you're dead on target with that, but it's not like I can't deal with it…I have so far for the last 9 years now" she said sounding sad. He senesced that he was pushing his limits with her emotions, so he decided to not ask anything more on her problem. He was thinking of something else to ask her when he smelled her scent, it was sweet and tempting, but not to tempting.

Her scent seemed to be guarded by something, like a barrier that only seemed to let out her scent a little at a time. He found that quiet convenient and tolerable, but also helpful for him and his siblings. Soon the class started, Sarafina stood from her seat and walked to her teachers desk, Mr. Banner the biology teacher gave her the things she needed. Then he asked her if she could introduce herself to the class, all of the teachers (except her Art teacher) made he stand and introduce herself. As the class came to face forward and stair at her, Sarafina sighted and then said " My name is Sarafina Artemis Rebecca Uley, it's nice to meet you all" she said respectfully nodding her head to the class they all smiled. Then someone raised there hand, it was a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she seemed to be dressed for a sunbathing party in her sundress. "Yes, Miss. Turner" called Mr. Banner before Sarafina was told to sit down, "Yes I have a question for Sarafina" she said with a smirk. "Yes and what is that?" he asked, "Is it true that you are the daughter of a famous UFC billionaire?" she asked smugly sounding as if she didn't believe it. "Now Miss. Turner that is not just a question you just ask someone!" he scolded lightly, Sarafina's eyes flicked back to her desk to stair at Edward for a second before answering.

"It's okay sir, I don't want this to be a roomer that will come back and bit me in the butt later, I get this question more than anyone could imagine" she said with a sight before answering. "Yes, I am the daughter of a famous UFC fighter, his name is…" her eyes flicked to Edward again but this time they stayed as she said her ending answer "Ricardo Nathrock". The Turner girl went pallid than she already was, and the class went into an up roar of excitement. Mike was right on top to say he found out first and that Jessica did to, totally leaving out Angela and she didn't know why but Sarafina felt that she cared what Edward thought. She didn't just think, she knew she cared what he thought. But for what reason? Why did she care and why couldn't she put her finger on it that she knew him from somewhere?

The class took a while to settle down but Mr. Banner had it done, he told her that even thought she was who she was, there would be no special treatment. Sarafina nearly kissed Mr. Banner, that was all she wanted was to be treated like a normal person and not someone famous. She loved her father but not his title and what cam with it, for it was all to much. "So, now that you know where I'm from you'll probably either swamp me or crowed me, am I right?" she asked looking at him as he looked ahead at the board. He pretended to listen to Mr. Banners lecture when really he was thinking how stupid he was not for noticing her right away, "Swamp me…I should have know" she said staring ahead as well. "Not to be ignorant…but what does 'Swamp me' mean?" he asked looking at her now, she answered with out looking at him "'Crowed me' means you are going to follow me ask favors pretend to be my friend and 'Swamp me' mean you are going to ditch me all together because you think I'm a snob" she said as if she had been through this a thousands of times. In fact she had, Sarafina had to sort out who her real friends where and who where just there to be moochers off of her and her family.

"You're wrong about me you know" he said to her in a light whisper that only reached her ears, Sarafina looked at him with a surprised expression as she turned her head quickly to look at him. He was facing the front again, Sarafina wanted to say something but every time she opened her mouth nothing came out. She soon gave up, she turned to face the front of the class again but still with a bewildered expression on her face, Edward sat there with a small smirk on his…but he and Sarafina didn't speak for the rest of class.

After escaping her classmates and Mike with a little help surprisingly from Edward, he stood before her letting her out of the classroom first so she could escape their clutches and being bombarded by question. She smirked and thanked him, before she hurried to her next class, which to her delight was P.E., she always dominated this class. Her excitement dropped 8 points when she saw who had this class with her, Mike came strolling in looking aggravated but also glad when she noticed his change in mood, when he saw her. 'Ugh! This guy has got it bad, and I didn't do a thing to provoke it!' she thought hoarsely and even I little bit frightened, 'now I wish Cullen had this class with me as well, so he could restrain the golden retriever from me' she thought as Mike came up and started talking to her again. The Coach called all of the students into the middle of the gym before letting them go change, Coach Clapp wanted to make sure that everyone got the rules of the game before they played indoor baseball.

Sarafina smiled she enjoy indoor baseball, not her favorite game, but fun all the same. She was the first to be done changing, she desperately wanted to show everyone that she was good at something other than drawling which she hadn't finished her portrait that she was making of her older brother. As everyone started to pile out of the changing rooms, coach called to everyone to get into pairs, naturally everyone found someone they could trust to do good or was good at sports. And as usual no one picked the new girl, Sarafina looked around for someone, but the only person she got to see that had no partner…was Mike. Sarafina groaned mentally but put on a forced smile as she paired up with Mike, the game began and her and Mike where second partners up to bat. Mike handed her the bat and said "Here you go…see if you can do that" he said smugly and out of breath, he had ran around the bases fast. "Oh, I think I can do that" she said with a smile even thought she really wanted to say something more, she stepped up to the plat line and waited, gripping the bat firmly but still loosely enough to have control.

That's when the pitcher, a boy a year younger that Sarafina with lightly tan skin, green eyes and brown hair, said "Don't worry I'll take it easy on you, babe". Every Male in the room laughed, the girls rolled their eyes. Sarafina grinded her teeth and narrowed her eyes she hated being called 'Babe', every guy that ever called her that, that wasn't her boy friend, ended up knocked out cold on the floor. But…seeing how this was a new school and a new place she decided to take a different route, she would humiliate him. She stood ready plastice bat in hand waiting for him to throw that stupid rubber ball, he tossed it to her…big mistake, Sarafina hit the ball making bounce off his forehead and shooting it across the gym. Some stood in a daze at her great hit, those that had recovered tried to pick it up, but they where falling over their own two feet trying to do so. Sarafina dashed around the bases and slid to home plat, 'good thing I decided to wear longer shorts' she thoungt smugly to herself as she stood. Every girl was laughing at the boy, he held the spot on his forehead and looked at Sarafina in shock, so did all the other guys. She walked up to the picher and handed him the bat, it was his teams turn and he was first to bat. She narrowed her eyes and said "Don't ever call me Babe again!" Sarafina said in an annoyed voice before she turned and took her position in the outfield she couldn't help but smile at the way the boys face looked when she gave him her warning, he looked absolutely terrified, she stood a good distance from Mike but he came to her side right away.

"Sara! That was amazing, how did you get it to bounce off his head like that?" Mike asked excitedly, Sarafina was not in the mood but she grined and beard it. "It's not that hard Mike, and it's nothing really…it's a plastic bat and a rubber ball. They're not that hard to controle, anyone can do it" she said with eyes on the batter. "Yeah…but that force, your form, and the way you swung that bat…you looked like a pro!" he said exitadly. "Yeah, whatever you say Mike…watch out!" Sarafina jumped in the air and caught the ball with one hand, and when she came down, she landed perfectly on two feet. "Yes!" her team cheered, the batter was out before she even reached second base. Sarafina tossed the ball to the pitcher with a satisfied smirk on her face, "See! Do you see what I mean?" Mike asked looking like a bright googlily eyed little kid. "How long have you been playing? A year or more? You have great talent!" he said Smiling, Sarafian was so close to screaming he was really getting annoying and the bad part was…he wasn't paying attenton to the game. Every time Mike got in the way Sarafina had to doge around Mike and get the ball because no one else could, they where either to high or to fast and Sarafina wasn't scared of any of those.

When class had ended Sarafina was thankful, she hurried to the girls locker room before Mike could ask her anymore stupid questions, do you play a sport? How long have you played? Where you their star player? Sarafina was the first person to be finished changing. She stood by the gym doors impatiently waiting for the school bell to ring to signal that school was done for the day, the school bell rang and Sarafina was gone before anyone else. She wasn't the first in the parking lot when she got outside thank the gods, she could use the people to hid from her loyal follower the best she could. Sarafina looked for Charlies police car or the cruser as he called it, Sarafina didn't see it any where. But what she did see was a old fashion truck that was big, faded red and held her three best friend and her mother. Sarafina's face brightened and she nearly skipped to the truck as she rushed over, "Mom! Jake, Em, Quil!" she called to them happily, when her mother stepped out Sarafina flung herself into her mothers arms. "Oh, my! What brought this on?" her mother asked looking down at her daughter, Sarafina looked up at her mother and smiled and said "Today sucked and I'm happy to see you" Sarafina said with a pouty face. Kathrin smiled and huged her daughter in return, Sarafina's moment was disrupted when her three friends chorused together "Hey, what about us?" Sarafina laughted. "I haven't forgetten you three, who could?" she said hugging her little stout friend Quil first, then kissing him on his head, she then hugged Embry and kissed him on his cheek. Then she was left with Jacob, she hugged him and giggled when he picked her up a few inches from the ground giving her his biggest Bear hug yet, when she was set down on her feet she propt her self up on her toes just a bit and kissed Jacob on the cheek. "I swar I don't know what I would do with out you guys around" Sarafina said climing in the front with her mom and Jacob while Quil and Embry ride in the back, "So what happened?" Jacob asked. Sarafina saw the smirk on her mothers face by that she knew that her mother was going to ask her the same question, Jacob just beat her to it. "Well before I go into detail, what is everyone doing here? I though Charlie was picking me up and dropping off at home" asked Sarafina curiously, "well I haven't been here yet and the boys get out a little earlier than you do over at the resevation. Plus they where dieing to know how you where and how your day went" Kathrin said with with a smirk, "Thanks a lot Ms. U!" the boys said with a grumbale.

Sarafina laughed as she heard her friends from the open window behind her and Jacobs head, "It's okay guys I think it's sweet that you care so and that you even care to know about my day. Well it didn't start out great, I almost got hit in the parking lot. Some bimbo doesn't know how to drive, everyone found out who I am and who my father is, and…every staff member and teacher at the school knows about Damion. Charlie told someone and that person must have told another…I made a teacher cry, because she found out about me and my family. Then I had a golden retreaver follow me around all d-", "Whoa, a golden what?" asked Jacob. "Why would you be having a dog follow you around at school?" Quil asked confused, Sarafina blinked her eyes at them and then realized her mistake. She laughed again and said "Oh, I'm sorry…I ment a boy in my first couple of classes. He had taken to me in the most bizzar way, he won't leave me alone and he keeps following me like a love sick puppy…it's exhausting!" Sarafina whinned the last part. This time it was her friends and mothers turn to laugh, Sarafina looked at them with a scowl, "It's not funny! I have you know that he asks so many questions that it's amazing how his jaw is able to stay attached to his craniom!" she growled in frustration. The boys continued to sniker at her every now and then, and her mother smiled more than Sarafina had seen her smile in awhile. Sarafina had a funny feeling that she should tell her about her encounter with the Cullen boy, but she didn't want to ruin the mood so she decided against it.

As they got closer to home Sarafina noticed that they past by a house with a Cruser in the driveway, that got her thinking 'I wounder if that was Charlies house?' she concentrated on her thoughts intently. She hadn't know that they had made it home and where at the reserve already, the boys unloaded first from the back and then everyone unloaded from the cab. Jacob helped Sarafina on of the truck and then closed the door behind her, "So…do you have a lot of work?" he asked her. Sarafina smiled and said "No, I haven't any work. I finished everything in class before they ended, everything is fairly easy seeing how we are reviewing everything from last year and only then getting into anything new." Jacob smirked and said "Cool then you can come down to the beach with us!" he said with strong enthusiasum, Sarafina laughed and said "Okay, sure, I'd love to go. When do we leave?" she asked, "Just as soon as you are ready" he said with a smile. "Cool! Be back in a minute!" Sarafina said calling over her shoulder as she ran inside, she ran up the stairs, down the hall and into her room. Sarafina tossed her school bag on to her bed and ran to her closet, she pulled out jean shorts and a dark purple top, she knelt down to her closet floor and grabbed her hiking boots. Then dashed to the bathroom, she re-brushed her teeth, and pulled her long black hair into a neat poneytail. She then rushed down stairs and out the door to met them, that's when she stopped and stood on the porch. It had suddenly acurred to her that she hadn't asked about the old, red paint, faded truck that her mother and friends arrived in, Where had it come from? Who's was it? And, why was her mother driving it?

Some of those questions where answered when she came around the side of the house to where the truck was parked, on the front of the car hood was a large white ribbon; her mother stood by the truck smiling while her friends stood in the back of the pickup with grins on their faces. A lump started forming in Sarafina's throat and she could feel the sting of tears forming in the corner of her eyes; "Mom…it's perfect!" Sarafina choaked out happily walking up to the truck. She rested a hand on the hood and smiled, then she turned and hugged her mother "Mom, thank you" she said her voice craking a little. "Your welcome dear, happy early birthday" said Kathrin giving her daughter a squeazing bear hug, "But…you also need to thank the Blacks for this as well. Jake did the work on the truck and Billy sold it to me barely nothing, all he asked for was that we come over so we can keep them company and I cook dinner" Kathrin said with a slight laugh. Sarafina laughed too; "Mom, this is great, I love it. It's so me" Sarafina said with a smile. Jacob hopped out of the back of the truck with the others and came around to stand in the front of the truck, Sarafina looked at them and said "You guys should have told me, I've been dying to have a truck of my very own" she said smiling. "Your mom said to keep it a secret and not to pay the truck no mind and that you wouldn't know we even had it!" said Quil with a laugh, "We had restrain Embry from not saying anything" said Jacob as he patted his frined on the back. Embry blushed slightly; Sarafina giggled and said "Well I'm glade you all didn't say anything, and thank you Jake for working on the truck that is now mine, I can't wait to drive it!" Sarafina said excitedly.

The guys laughed; Sarafina was confused as to why till Jacob explained. The truck was good for getting around in but it was no speed racer, you couldn't get the truck over 55 and if you did…well lets just say Jacob said not to. He told her that he had to replace a few more things like the seats and windows, for both where really bad. To even get the truck started you had to pump the clutch twice and shift the stick in to drive, that didn't bother Sarafina at all. She loved everything about it; she loved the faded red paint, she loved the old fashioned Chevy back bed and the old fashion front that rounded. It rounded around the bumper, the nose and the roof of the cab. Sarafian slid in to the cab and put the keys into the egnition, she twisted the key slowly and listend to the engien and the truck itself roar to life. Sarafina laughed with delight and laughed even harder when she saw her mother covering her ears with a happy grimace, Kathrin was happy that her daughter was happy. Sarafina got a hold of herself and said "Well what are we waiting for? I would like to get to the beach before dark" Sarafina said emphasizing on the before, just to get them moving. Sarafina saw Embry and Quil jump up in the back and Jacob sit up in the front, but when Sarafia noticed that her mother was not coming she began to get second thoughts about going. "Mom-", "No, you go, have fun, I havn't let you out of my sight for a while and I think it would be good for you to get out of the house" said Kathirn. Sarfina sighted and said "Okay, if you say so" she sounding unsure as to what she really wanted to do but when she saw the three talking animatedly about going to the beach she had made her dicision.

Sarafina put the truck into gear and was ready to back up when her mother laid her hand on hers and said as Sarafina turned to look at her mother, "We'll talk about school when you get home, I know you thought I forgot but…I never forget anything you tell me that is important to you". Sarafina smiled and then said "Thanks mom, see you in a few hours" Sarafina leand forward and pecked her mother on the cheek with a quick kiss and then slowly began to back out of the driveway. Once on the road Jacob looked over at Sarafina and asked "Is something wrong?", "Not really, except I'm pissed at Charlie for telling people my family buissiness. Other than that I'm great" she said not sounding convincing to Jacob at all, "You know you can tell me anyting, as well as those two block heads in the back" Jacob said with a light chuckly, Sarafina smiled and said "yeah, I know. Well…I finally got to meet one of the Cullens today" she said looking at Jacob from the corner of her eye before returning it to the road. Jacob grinned and said "well did they impress or inspier you?" he asked teasingly, "Neither, they look and act like any normale teenagers would? What does my mom and Sam have ageinst them?" Sarafina asked.

Jacobs face fell a little "we aren't really supost to talk about it, or them, they have some family fude with us", "why? What makes them so threatening that my mother would flip about me being near their home?" Sarafina was pressing for answers. Jacob looked at her and sighed "why do you want to know? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked, she shook her head and said "nope, but the way my mom said their last name…the hostility…it makes me think they are bad people. But they don't look bad, they don't act bad, and…well at least one so far that I talked to was nice to me." "Who did you speak with?" Jacob asked curiously "I spoke with Edward Cullen, the youngest of the Cullens I believe, he is very…different than most people I have met. He helped me get out of a crowding mob that wanted to bonbard me with questions" she said with a slight laugh, "that took me by surprise, I was expecting him to be part of the mob and help them get to me. But, instead he helped me, I have never been so shocked in my life. Makes me rethink about the thoughts I had on most of the students at the school, I thought they wouldn't be bad, but again I was wrong" she said her thoughts out loud.

Jacob could see the serious thinking going on in insde her head by just looking at her face, he grinned a little before saying "Have you ever heard any of our legends?" he asked. Sarafina looked at him and said "I'm from Calaforina, do I look like I know Indian folklor?" she asked sarcastically, he laughed lightly before continuing "Ok well for a starter, Apparently are people escaped the great flood by climing to the tallest trees and tying our cannos to the tree tops" he said, Sarafina laughed lightly and said "Not much for that history, huh?" He laughed before saying "No, not really for that. But what I did pay attention to was what relates to the trib and the cold ones" Jacob said looking out at the corner of his eye to see Sarafinas face just in time to see it look more confussed than ever. "Cold ones?" She questioned Jacob grind, " yeah but it's just an old wise tail, you know to scar kids?' Sarafina gave Jacob a glair at his sarcasm. "Turn here and when we are on the beach I'll explain more" Jacob said as he pointed towereds the beach parking lot, Sarafina followed Jacob's pointing and when they pulled in and parked. She took in the scene around her that was La Push beach, the sand that should have been sand was black and nothing but millions of tiny rockes. The waves pulled more in and out all around them, she saw Quil and Embry already down on the beach, they where skipping rockes and splashing one another with water.

Sarafina Laughed lightly at their child-ish play, her attention was then caught by the gray clouds that always seemed to hang over the small town of Frorks, they seemed darker here. "Looks like rain" she said quietly as she looked around at the rest of the scenery, there was a slight breeze in the green foliage all around, and the water, that Sarafina was so used to being blue, the black waves rolled in and seemed to get higher every passing minute. Jacob was watching Sarafina with a worried expresion as she wathced her serroundings, they hadn't even taken a step out of the Truck and she didn't make a move too. "Sarafina, are you okay?" he finally asked after a minute of silents, she turned her head to look at him and then smiled "Yeah, its been awhile since I've been to any beach. The last time I went was when Damion was still with us, he loved to go to the beach, it was his favorite spot to be when we lived in Calafornia" Sarafina was surprised she was able to talk of her older twin borther with out a craking voice.

Sarafina didn't know if it was the fact that this place was changing her, or if it was Jacob. What she did know was that she liked Jacob very much and the few short weeks, and month that she has been at forks she, Jacob, Quil and Embry had become faster friends then the ones back at her old home. There you had to be excepted by the popular kids to be someone, or they would have made your life a living hell, but here. She didn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't, she hated having popularity if it ment being cold to people, that's why back home she changed that completely. She became friends with the populare and the normale kids and hung out with them seperatly, here, all the kids hung out with each other, there was no groups…well except the Cullens. But they where family so they didn't count, Sarafina turned to her door and pushed it open, once she was out Jacob came around the front of the truck and stood at her side. "Now, about those history stories you promised me" she said starting to walk with him, he laughed as he lead her to his favorite spot to sit on the beach.

Sarafina hung on to every word that Jacob was telling her about her family, "So we are decended from Wolves?" she asked surprised, "Yes, and are natural enemie is?" he questioned. "The cold ones, but what are they exactly?" she asked, "they are what the pale faces call Vampiers" he said with a smile, Sarafina rolled her eyes with a light laugh. "You don't believe that stuff do you?" she asked Jacob, "Na, it's just a bunch of super stishion, I think my dad believes in it though, he doesn't like the Cullens just as much as the next person. He says that the treaty is still intact even when they left, till now" Jacob said standing, Sarafina rose with him "Hmmm, why would he believe in such a super station? It's just a story right?" she asked now walking with him towreds Quil and Embry. Who had decided to take a chilling swim "Yeah, but my grandfather Ephrium Black, the one that made the treaty, he must have really gotten to my dad about them. Like you said they don't seem that bad, but then again I've only seen them never talked to them. But you're mom is just as bad as my dad, she blew up on you just for running by their house" he said sounding astonished, "Yeah thanks for reminding me!" Sarafina said with heavy sarcasem, Jacob chuckled "Sorry".

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Jacob asked Sarafina as he watched Quil and Embry jump around in the waved, "mmm…not sure, now that I got that beautiful truck, thank you by the way again, I may go into town to check out that small library. Then see what they got around here as in the way for shopping, I'm going to need Forks weather kind of clothing if I'm going to make it here, I'm only stocked for warm weather" Sarafina said casualy. "Why, want to come with me?" she asked teasingly, Jacob grined about to say something in retorte when "Jake wants to go where with you?" asked Quil as the two of them came up from the water shaking their sopping wet hair everywhere. "Just into twon was it?" asked Embry, "Yeah" Sarafina said with a giggle as she watched them shake their sopping wet hair all over Jacob, and then jump back quickly before he punched them in their heads. She giggled again as Embry charged Jacob getting him wet and nocking him into the sand, the two wresled, and Quil came to stand beside Sarafina leaning up against the truck with her. "We'll come with you if you want?" he offered, "thanks that would be great, I don't want to walk into a store all by myself and feel like an idiot not knowing where I'm going" she said laughing nervously. "You and Idiot are two words that don't go together, now the words them and Idiots do" Quil said jabbing a thum at the two still wrestling friends, "Thanks Quil that is sweet" she said hugging her short, stocky friend.

Quil just blush saying "No prob, now what you say we head home before the storm that is coming hits?", Sarafina looked to the sky and saw the clouds getting darker "Yeah, good idea" Sarafina hurried to the driver side of the truck and started it up. She looked out the pasenger window to see now that Embry and Jacob had stopped wrestling, but where now attacking Quil with double headed noggies, Sarafina let out a choruse of giggles 'he must have told them about our group outing?' she thought still giggling as they got in the cab of the truck. It was going to be a tight ride home seeings how it started raining right after their noggie match, so they where all going to have to ride in the truck, and Sarafina wasn't going to throw the other two out liked Jacob had playfully suggested. Quil had offered to drive but Sarafina knew better than that, she figured it was because he had to sit on Embry and Jacobs lap, and also to make his friends happy. She knew that Quil didn't really like her, like her, he just liked her as a friend, but on the other hand she knew that Jacob liked her as well as Embry. Sarafina wasn't that kind of girl to play both sides to see who was better, so she left it at that she was driving and Quil just had to deal till she dropped him off at home.

Sarafina dropped Quil off then Embry and then she stopped at Jacobs house, when she got there she saw her mothers car in the driveway. "Oh cool, your mom is here. Maybe you're staying for dinner?" he said hopping out of the truck when it stopped, "Yeah maybe" she said, he came around to open her door for her. "Thanks Jake!" she said hopping out and closing the door behind her, "You're welcome" he said with a grin, they both then sprinted to the front door as the rain came down harder and ran inside once Jacob had the door open. "Hey you two, did you and they boys have a good time at the beach?" Kathrin asked her daughter, "great! Quil and Embry went for a swim, and Jake as you can see got takled and wet as well" Sarafina said trying to hide a grin. Yes, ha, ha!" Jake said sarcastically "I'm going to get a shower before dinner, see ya till then" he said with a grin and then was off to his bedroom, then bathroom to clean up. Sarfina just smiled as she walked passed her mother from the door to the kitchen, "smells good, what're you making?" she asked peeling off her wet coat and hanging it from a chair. She shivered slightly before walking over to the stove to investigate, Sausages where cooking and past was boiling, and bread was baking. "I'm not making dinner this time, Sue is" Kathrin said walking over to the stove to stir the past, "I'm only heling", "Sue? Sue who?" Sarafina asked curious. "Oh, that's right you don't know Sue Clearwater and her family do you?" her mother sounded shocked at herself for not telling her daughter, "Clearwater? That last name rings a bell, but the first doesn't" Sarafina said her thought out loud as she held her cold hands over the warm stove.

"Yes, you'll have the opportunity now to meet her and her husband and two children" Kathrin said flipping the sausage, "really! Where are they now?" Sarafina asked excitedly. "out in the garage with Billy, and the boys", "exalint! I shall go introduce myself now" Sarafina said turning on her heals grbbing her damp coat and putting it on as she walked out the door. She hussled to the garage and inside she could hear talk, she stepped in mud and puddles as she made her way making 'splush' noises with every step. Once inside the talking quieted and they watched as Sarafina shook herself of any remaining dripplets, "Hi everyone" she said smiling at them "Hey u-u-unlce S-sam" her teeth chattered just then. "Sarafina you're freezing" Sam said coming over to her and hugging her to him, "I'll be alright…this is nothing compaired to the cold in Canada or Alaska" she said as the cold left her body and was replaced to warm waves of body heat. "You on the other hand are like a ferness, are you feeling alright?" she asked pulling away to look up at him he smiled down at her and said "never better", she grind and said "So, do I get to meet our company? Or are you going to hog me to youself?" she asked snickering, he winked at her playful.

Sam picked her up and carried her over to sit in the car that was at the looks of it, being rebuilt, she noticed two others in the car as well. "Hi!" said the boy, he had short black hair, ruset skin and brown eyes, the other person was a girl, who was to Sarafina beautiful. "Hey" she said half-heartedly, "Hi" Sarafina said sheepishly for some odd resone, she watched as the girl played with her long black hair. Her flawless light ruset skin seemed tight around her face as if she wanted to cry, and her brown eyes looked extremely sad, "I'm Seth Clearwater and this is My older sister Leah Clearwater" Seth said happily to Sarafina. "Nice to meet you, but you can call me Sara" she said nodding to the two of them, Leah grind, "Well I'm not the only girl around here antmore, How old are you?" Leah asked "16, my birth day is in September" Sarafina said with a grin "Got ya' beat by three years!" Leah said smiling. Sarafina's eyes widdned "Your 19? But you don't even look it, you look to be 17 tops", Leah smiled "I like her" she said looking back at a woman that looked a lot like her just older and with shorter hair. Sarafina took this to be Sue Clearwater, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater, Mr. Clearwater" she said nodding her head to the couple that stood smiling.

Sarafina smiled but she had to force it, she was thinking as to why she had not mentioned her brother and it hit her that her mother and Sam could have been the reason for why. "How old are you Seth?" Sarafina asked looking at the happy go lucky boy, "14!" he said with a grin, she smiled "By two and by three, this just gets better and better. It doesn't help Uncle Sam's got me by four", " why do you call him Uncle Sam? I thought you where cousins" Seth asked Leah also looked interested. "Oh we are, but calling him Cousin Sam doesn't sound right and Just plain Sam is so boring. I thought seeing how he and my mother are close enough to be siblings that calling him Uncle Sam would and sounds perfect" Sarafina confessed, Billy chuckled and Mr. Clearwater did too. "Didn't I tell you she was something Harry?" said Sam, Mr. Clearwater nodded his head and said "That you did Sam, that you did", "I think she is still the cutest thing even when she was a baby" said Mrs. Clearwater. "You know, you can mention him. It doesn't bother me the way it did before when I could not bear to hear his name, I'm finally coming into the acceptant stage and leaving the denial. After so many years I'm finally able to feel a slight relief that I could not feel back home, I feel free here, as if weight is being lifted from my shoulders" Sarafina found herself in her Cousins arms his crushing hug she ignored and buried her face in to his chest.

A whimper escaped her and she breathed in heavily trying to calm herself "I thought you said it didn't bother you?" he asked, "It doesn't…it's you. Why couldn't he have been like you…why couldn't he been there to comfort me and get me through this quicker, instead of letting me suffer. I didn't want it to last this long, I wanted to let go but…because of the lack of family and always the push off to the nanny, I could never let the Idea of Damien leaving me come to pass" Sarafina said raising her head to look at him. "And how am I the problem?" Sam asked, "because you have been more of a father figure than the man that should have been, you haven't even been in my life for our second month here, and I feel that I can trust you with anything. I never open up to anyone that fast…it's impossible!" Sarafina said giggling at herself, when she finished her laughing session at herself, she laid her head on Sam's chest. "Why did things have to end the way they did? They shouldn't have…but yet fait is the last thing I expected this or any of it to be", Sam chuckled and said "It never is". Sarafina lifted her head and looked past Sam's shoulder to see Sue in tears and Harry comforting her, "I'm sorry" she said in a whisper hiding her face behind Sam's shoulder, Sarafina heard footsteps and before she could react. A new set of arms replaced Sam's and where holding her in a tighter embrace than before, "S-sue, can't b-breath!" Sarafina gasped, three sets of hands pried Sue off, "Sorry" she said breathless.

Another set of arms held her, it was Harry, then Leah, and then Seth. After a friend group hug, Sarafina heard her mother call for them through the poring rain, "well…dinner time. I was wondering if we could keep the moment just between us. If mom where to find out that I had another moment…she could pull me out of school, and I like it there…so far" Sarafina said, Sam and the other adults said they would keep it quiet and the teens did to. They all left the garage and headed for the house, they gathered around the table taking their spots, Jacob sat next to Sarafina making her feel much better an more calm than before. With the feeling of full security, Sarafina was able to be herself and not have to worry about the horrible day she had and the sad thoughts from earlier vanished completely. Along with her feelings of despair, lose, and abandonment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trouble for the police chief, learning to accept things you don't want to

Kathrin drove home in her car and Sarafina in her tuck, when they got home Kathrin and Sarafina talked about the school day that went horribly wrong. Sarafina explained everything to her mother and she explained her theory on how things where able to get around that fast, Kathrin feared for the head of police as she watched her daughter become very serious. "Now Sara, I'm sure he meant well", "By telling people our business?!" Sarafina snapped. "I didn't want people to know about Damien or dad, I wanted a fresh start and not a haunting past following me nor you!" Sarafina said aggravated. " I know dear but…he was so happy to hear that someone would be close to Billy that when he found out that I had a daughter, he was just so…", " ready to spread gossip?" Sarafina said annoyed. "No, I was going to say grateful, I told him of your father and of Damien I just didn't know that he told anyone else" said Kathrin. "Well when I see him in going to give him a piece of my mind, and as for the staff members…I hope they can keep their comments to themselves" Sarafina told her mother goodnight and went to bed after giving her a quick kiss. Sarafina dreamt of her brother and her as children and then it was replaced with her, and to her surprise Edward. They where running and playing together in the street as children, when it should have been her and her brother, but as she got a closer look…it was him. Just a little bit different, she stared at him as he pulled her along, it looked as if her was pulling her away from the alley.

But Sarafina was going towered it, she had to, she needed to. She didn't know why but she was being drawn to it, "No Sara, don't it's bad over there!" Edward/Damien said pulling her away. "But Damien, I want to see the man with the pretty skin and ruby eyes" Sarafina said pulling him back, "No Isabella!" Edward/Damien shouted as Sarafina got away. Sarafina ran to the alley and looked for the beautiful man, but saw no one she looked up at the sound of breathing and screamed as he came falling down on her. Sarafina felt sharp teeth sink in to her shoulder and she left out a ear splitting scream, "Sara! No!" Edward/Damien came to her as the man jumped back in surprise at to see a look alike. "Damien! It burns!" Sarafina screamed in agony, Sarafina's vision began to blur as the pain took over, she could hear the sound of snarling and snapping jaws. She saw the flash of fur, blood and flesh, and the sound of a yelp. The dream and pain faded as it turned to another one and all she saw was red eyes, and a whisper of her name "Sarafina, I know who you are. ISABELLA!"

Sarafina shot up out of her sleep screaming at the top of her lungs, the sound of a door slamming open could be heard and thundering feet. "SARAFINA! What is the matter?!" her mother shouted coming in the room, "the eyes!" Sarafina shouted, she saw her cousin and his crew behind her mother. "Eyes? What eyes? What are you talking about?" her mother said going to her daughter and taking her into her arms, "the red ones, they where so evil and cruel looking. The teeth, they hurt. They where so sharp, and it burned when he bit me" she cried now into her mothers chest as she was being held, "Damien was there, I saw him. He was protecting me from the evil beautiful skinned man with ruby eyes, he didn't make it. He is gone, Damien, is gone" Sarafina cried as her mother held her, "Kathrin you have a lot to explain!" Sam said demandingly. "I know, but…not here…not now" Kathrin said rocking Sarafina back and forth, "Shhh, everything will be fine. It was just a bad dream, there is not evil man with red eyes here and Damien is in his better place he isn't with the man" Kathrin said soothingly to her daughter. As she was able to have her calm down and lay her back down, "Uncle Sam?" Sarafina called her cousin, Sam was at her side "what is it Sara?" he asked kneeling beside her bed. "Is Damien really in a better place and will you make sure that the evil man doesn't come here?", Sam nearly had tears come to his eyes as he answered "yes and yes. Nothing will ever hurt you Sara, never again", Sarafina's glazed eyes closed and she fell back to sleep, Sam quietly left Sarafina's room in a hurry and had Jared, and Paul follow.

"Jared stay at her door, Paul you take care of watching outside and I will talk with Kathrin" Sam said heading down stairs, "you got it Sam" they said together before going to their tasks. Sam stormed outside where he found his younger cousin "Kathrin explain, now!" Sam's voice boomed, Kathrin didn't flinch at his loud voice but said "I will tell you everything, now, that she has had the dream. Sam, Damien was not just murdered, he was killed by vampires," they both heard Paul growl and Jared let out a whimper of sorrow and fear. The story took no time at all to tell but would keep them all up tonight, and Sam more on his guard about the Cullens.

00000000000.…000000000000000000.….00000000000000000000000.…..000000000000000000000.….

Sarafina woke the next morning feeling sore on her left shoulder, she rubbed it gently and winced at the pain. She wiped her hand across her forehead to see sweat, that confused her for it was not hot out side nor was it hot in her room, Sarafina shrugged it off and went to take a shower. Sarafina quickly stripped her clothes and stepped into the shower, she turned on the water and quickly stepped back before the cold water could hit her. She shivered as a few splashes hit her, she stuck her hand under the water to feel for warmth and when she felt the warmer streams she stepped into the waters embrace, her body relaxed from what ever tension that she had from last night. She quickly washed her hair and when she went to wash her body she felt how tight her muscles where, they ached in her arms and in her legs, even her back hurt. Sarafina was as confused as to why, Sarafina swore that if she didn't know any better, she was either having growing pains or she went for a long run in her sleep. Finally she came to her shoulders as she gently ran the rage over her left one she gasped and dropped it, the rage fell to the floor of the tube with a 'splash', Sarafina gripped her left shoulder and grinded her teeth in pain.

Sarafina looked to her left shoulder and saw her birthmark that was usually a pail faded pink, like a scar, had turned a vivid burning white that she had never seen before. Sarafina gulped and let the water hit it, it felt good, but the light burn never left.

She went to her room and got changed, she looked at her clock and noticed that she had woken up at her none normal time, it was 5:30 and she didn't have to get up till 6:30. She thought about going back to sleep but decided not to, She decided to take the free time and go to the spot where she had run to for comfort. Sarafina quietly snuck down stairs and right when she was about to head for the front door, she heard three separate snores come from the living room. She snuck around the corner and saw Sam, Paul and Jared sleeping, Sam on the couch, Paul in the chair and Jared on the floor. He was on his side and his hand propped up under his, Sarafina smiled at the three and walked in to the room. She noticed that they had no blanket, she went to the hall closet and pulled out three light ones, it was warm in the house so she knew that they would need heavy ones. She laid one over each of them, none stirred from their slumber so she knew she did well, the last she coved was her cousin. She laid one over him and then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, before a smile that only a daughter could give her father graced her lips.

When she finished her motherly like act, she crept to the front door and quietly snuck out, not making a sound once. Sam, opened his eyes as well as Paul and Jared, they both quietly snickered at him as he cleared his throat. They hushed up at once and began to whisper as they talked "very motherly" Paul said, "no kidding, I thought she would have second thought the blankets…but she doesn't know yet…and that kiss" he said snickering at his Alpha. Sam went a little pink, Paul couldn't help but join in the fun "I'd say, she will make a great mate for any pack brother" Paul said. Sam agreed, "but that smile, did you see…the way she looked at you Sam" Jared said sounding worried, Sam nodded. "I have never seen anyone give me that look in my life" Sam said a little worried as well, "she really does consider you her father…I have never seen anyone change their loyalty or faiths like that before" Paul said not sounding worried. "you sound very casual about it" Jared said annoyed, Paul didn't bother retorting in anger all he said next was "I'm just saying, her father abandoned her feelings long ago and didn't care, now she has found someone who cares. Someone she can put her faith into be there when she needs them" Paul finish with a light laugh when he saw Jared's face. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Paul?" Jared asked laughing as Paul growled and throw a pillow at him, Sam chuckled and said "Enough. we need to follow her…she should have a good head start now, so lets get going" Sam said standing, Paul and Jared stood and followed Sam, when they where outside they shifted and followed Sarafina's sent.

Sarafina had made good time and she reached, what she now clamed as her spot, in no time at all. She looked at her watch that she had gotten for her 14 birthday and saw it was now 6:00, 'I wonder if mom will let me skip school? And why where uncle Sam and the others over? I thought they went home from Billy's place?' these thoughts ran through her mind as she sat down. The sound of the waves calming her even more, she closed her eyes laying back in the grass and hummed herself a tone:

" Cause every night I'm talking to the moon, trying to get to you.

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too, oh am I a fool who sitting

Alone talking to the moon. Oooooh, oooh…"

Sarafina's voice drifted away to nothing as she lay looking up at the sky, that way a pail gray and gloomy looking, Sarafina then sighed and rolled on to her left shoulder, but only to jolt up in pain. She let out a shriek for she knew she was alone, or so she thought, she gripped her shoulder gingerly and let out a sob, "why…WHY?!" she shouted at the sky. She wasn't crying, but yet…she was, 'what is wrong with me? Birthmarks don't burn, why is it acting up now? Did something happen last night to make it hurt?' she thought. Sarafina couldn't take it any more, she took off her shirt to revealed her white tank top underneath, the circler birthmark glowed white. The light sparkling of her skin caught her eye and a sharp in take of breath could be heard coming from her, that's when it hit her…the dream from last night came back like rushing rapids. She curled in on herself and began to breath slowly and calmly, 'that man? Who was he and was it he who killed Damien? But who saved me and why was I bitten? And why was Edward Cullen in my dream, and who is this Isabella? Did Edward mean Bella Swan?' as these questions went through her head. Sarafina was oblivious to her cousin and his crew behind her, and a certain golden eyed family watching from the trees from their side lines, they stood down wind from the mutts so they couldn't sniff them out.

Jared let out a soft whimper and Paul a low growl, they where frustrated because Sam had refused to let them go near her in either form of theirs. No, he didn't catch the sparkle on her shoulder, but some others did, "Sam let us help her!" Jared begged, "No, you must let Sara do this on her own, you must not interfere!" Sam said in a authority like voice. Paul and Jared lowered their heads and Jared said "I can't watch this, I'm leaving", after Jared left Paul soon followed, Sam didn't stop them. He, himself knew how hard this was going to be, but Sam remained to be sure that nothing hurt her, not even herself. A beeping noise could be heard, Sarafina looked down at her watch and swore under her breath, it was 7:00, and she wanted to leave at 6:30. Sarafina stood "I have stayed long enough" she said out loud, she slipped her light purple t-shirt back on, but before taking off she placed her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "I will figure this out, even if it kills me" she said with a determined voice, "Don't worry Damien, I will remember. I swear it, mom may think your gone but…I know your not, because you just can't be" Sarafina said her thoughts out loud as she ran for the woods to get to her truck so she could get to school, Sam followed Sarafina. Just as the Cullens looked at one another before they took off for their own home, it was a sunny day today, so no school for the Cullens, but plenty of talk.

000000000000.…..000000000000000.…..0000000000000000.….00000000000.….0000000

"Her shoulder! Did you see her shoulder?!" Edward said pacing the floor while his family looked at him in wonder and horror, "Yes son we saw, now calm down" Carlisle said soothingly to his son as he watched him pace the floor. Edward calmed down enough but he didn't stop pacing, "how?" he asked when he looked at Carlisle, he sighed and said "I don't know, even I am confused as to how she could only have a small section of her shoulder changed, it makes no sense and yet it is possible". They where all at a lose as to how their curious case could have had such a turn, "Her face was one of pure pain, and the shriek came from deep buried emotions" Alice said with a sad face. "Why does anyone even care about that mutt?" Rosalie asked annoyed, they heard Edward let out a light growl but say nothing, Alice on the other hand hissed in anger at her sister. Rosalie rolled her eyes, then Emmet voiced something that no one seemed to notice "did anyone ever notice that she mentioned someone's name, who was it…Damien?" Esme turned his way and said "yes that is true too she did". "Do you think that he was someone close to her?" Jasper asked, Emmet shrugged "Could be, but the way she said that he could be gone. It was as if she was saying that he does but doesn't exist", Carlisle then cleared his throat and said "I think I should have brought this up earlier but…I really didn't see it as any of our business" he sounded disappointed in himself.

"I found out, roomers spread, that Sarafina had a twin brother. Apparently, her and Damien where out playing one day and someone attacked them. Leaving Sarafina with no memories of it, but murdering her brother while in the process, they never said how he died but…seeing her shoulder and hearing her words…it makes it clear that…", "Vampires where involved" Edward said. "Yes but by the looks of it, she is not just starting to remember. And, no doubt that it is the gory details first before the pleasant" Carliele said with sympathy, Esme would be in tears if she could cry but all she could settle for was "that poor girl". "Do you think she knows that vampires where involved?" Rosalie asked, "I very much doubt that…but I doubt that her mother thinks other wise. With her being part of the Uley family and close friends with the Blacks, she and her daughter have wolf written all over them" Carliele said sounding as if nothing was wrong with that, Rosalie thought other wise as she sniffed at it in irritation. "Rose, could you try to control your thoughts!" Edward snapped, Rosalie was on her feet in an instant "So you'll snoop on us but not the Mutt, is that it? Have you favored her, are you in love with her, is that it?!" Rosalie growled. "I can't read her mind okay! Are you happy now Rose? I can not see inside of the Uley girls head!" he snapped back, Rosalie did a double take.

"You can't?" Alice asked surprised as she slide closer to Jasper, "No, I can't. I know I said that didn't want to intrude on her mind but…after class with her. I wanted to know more so I tried…but all I got was nothing, it wasn't just a nothing…but a nothingness that could make one go insane as he did nothing but fall in darkness" Edward grabbed his head as he swayed and Carliele was at his side to stead him. "I have to agree with Edward about her, her mind I can't see, but her emotions are something else. She is naturally a happy person but…her hidden ones are stronger, she just plays a excellent front. I have one class with her and I sit next to her, it is amazing how clam she can stay, but easily be irritated" Jasper shivered slightly, and Alice frowned. "You all must have her bad sides because I see nothing but her happy?" Alice said confused, "Well we are glade that you can see her in such an appraising light" Edward said taking a seat on the floor. Alice just sniffed at him in annoyance, "now everyone there is not need to fight among ourselves like this" Esme said, "as long as she is oblivious to our existence then we are safe" she said in a reassured voice. "The question is, how long can she stay ignorant of us until she finally figures it out?" Rosalie said, turning to Alice with a pointed look.

"What, don't think I'm going to tell you. It will ruin what is to come, and all I'm saying is that it is nothing but peace between us and the Mutts" Alice said, she stood and swiftly left the living room to be in her own. The Cullen family watched as their tiniest member of their clan got up and walked out of the room, "well that vision of hope is all fine and dandy, but I want to know is…what is her connection to us? And why does Edward care so much about this Mutt?" Rosalie said sitting with Emmet on the sofa now. "That is a good question?" Carlisle said looking down at his son who had taken a seat upon the floor, "I don't-", "Yes you do! You care what she does, Where she goes, and How she feels. You where all over the topic yesterday and now you're denying it, I think this all has to do with Isabella" Rosalie said finally finishing, "Well forgive me for being protective of me baby sister!" he snapped. Esme all but pulled the chair down with her as she clung to it for support "what did you say?" she asked bewildered, Edward himself seem shocked at what he had said.

Carlisle knelt before his son and said "Son do you really think that she could be…", "I don't know…I have had these images pass before my mind as I listen to Alice about her but…she couldn't be…she wasn't a wolf" Edward said thinking hard now. "Do you think Sarafina has had dreams about you or anything like…family wise?" Jasper asked now, they heard from upstairs Alice humming to herself. "Alice" Edward said sounding far away as he sprang to his feet and rushed upstairs after is sister, the Cullen family could hear the two them talk back and forth to each other. But Alice wasn't budging on her saying that she wasn't going to tell, her lips where sealed tighter than metal wielded together. Down stairs Carlisle came to Esme's side and helped her stand, "darling, do you think that it could be possible that Sara is…" she trailed off dazed, "I don't know" he said sounding just as dazed "I just don't know".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The letter, the rescue and friendship

The weeks past and soon they turned in to months, her and Angela where still friends and Sarafina had made new ones. Two where guys and one a girl, Eric, Tyler, and Lauran. Jessica had introduced her to them on her 4th day going to Forks High, Sarafina didn't like Lauran very much, for she was just like Jessica. Once she found out that she had a dad that was famous, she constantly flocked to her trying to be her friend for only her selfish reasons, Eric and Tyler on the other hand where different. They just wanted to be her friends, but…she could tell that Eric was the annoying too helpful type, and that Tyler was the cool laid back guy that just wanted to hook up to have a 'little fun'. Mike was still trying to get her to say yes, as to go out with him, but she knew that Jessica would be more than pissed if she did…but even with that she didn't like Mike the way he liked her.

Sarafina and her somewhat friend relationship with Edward Cullen hadn't gone very far, they talked more in class together…he saved her more and more from Mikes grasp every time he got to annoying for her to deal with. Sarafina excelled in all her class and she finished the portrait of her older twin brother from what he would look like if he where still here with her, and a few others of when they where children together. The art teacher loved them so much that she opened an art studio from advanced art students, such as Sarafina and Jasper Cullen and a few others. Now with her picture up everyone knew her, but they never figured out who the people where that she drew to perfection, and Sarafina wouldn't tell them either, she just wanted her pictures to take home not be displayed. But to her dismay she never would get them till the end of the year, the pictures had been up for month and some people got the suspicion that…she had drawn Edward Cullen, but when they took closer looks at it and him. They all could see the slight difference between they boy she drew and Cullen, Sarafina didn't mind the rumors anymore, they where nothing to her…but occasionally she would stop and look at her pictures and she herself would see the resemblance of her brother and Cullen.

But that was months ago, everyone in Forks high was now into winter and they where getting ready for a 'ruff winter' as everyone called it around Forks, Sarafina had never seen snow…except on TV or in movies. Sarafina woke up ready to face another day of School as she walked outside and was getting ready to get into her truck, right when she was about to jump up in to her truck, she saw that her tiers had been chained. At first she thought it could have been Sam or Jacob or possible her mother, but she didn't want to be late for school so she shrugged it off and hopped into her truck and took off once she revved it up. She drove down the street still thinking about the snow chains and it bugged her even as she pulled in to the School parking lot, she hopped out of the truck and closed her door. She looked down for something white had caught her eye, it was and envelope, Sarafina picked it up and read the front. It was addressed to her, she opened it and began to read, her breath caught in her throat when she finished and realized who it was from. "Oh Charlie, I should have never…" the sound of screeching tiers could be heard and it brought her out of the memory that she was about to slip into, she looked up seeing Tyler's van spinning out of control and it was heading for her.

Sarafina was scared stiff and all she could do was raise her hands and scream out "NOOOO!", right before the van moved into her vision of everyone's horror stricken faces, she saw Edwards and his looked horror stricken…'he scared for me?' she though right when she closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. Sarafina waited for the impact that should have come, she felt something hard and cool…but it wasn't the ground neither. The ground didn't wear button up shirts, as she slowly opened her eyes her vision was a little blurry, but she could just make out who it was that saved her. "Sarafina are you alright?" she heard Edwards voice but she didn't hear just his voice, "you saved me…Damien" Sarafina's eyes glazed over as she became unconscious. But even in her state of unconsciousness she could hear the sound of screams and hundreds of rushing feet, and the sound of voices calling her name "Sarafina!"

Sarafina awoke to the sound of fast whispering voices that almost sounded like buzzing noises, the whisper of the voices stopped when she groaned and brought a hand to her head, "easy there Miss. Uley, we don't want you getting too dizzy, now do we?" she heard a melodic like voice ask. "To late…it feels as if my head is buzzing, ugh, where am I?" Sarafina asked as she sat up slightly to see where the voice had come from, her eyes focused on a man with marble like skin, golden eyes, and blond hair that was slicked back. She felt her face flush and her head became dizzy again, she felt herself feel faint, right when her head was about to hit the pillow and be jostled. A pair of strong arms caught her, she closed her eyes and waited for every thing to stop swimming and opened them again to say "Doctor Cullen I presume", she said looking into his face. With an embarrassed smile, he just chuckled at her and said "take it easy little one or you're going to faint again" he helped her sit up properly and adjust herself comfortably. "Thank you…I know this is going to sound crazy but…am I dead?" she said with a nervous laugh, "no, thank goodness" came another sad sounding Melodic voice. She turned her head slightly to see Edward sitting on her hospital bed "can someone please explain to me then how I am a live? No one was around me and you where on the other side of the parking lot, and yet you…no but it could have been you I saw…him." Sarafina was so confused that she brought her hands up and rested them on her head, both Cullen men watched as silent tears fell from her eyes "you shouldn't have saved me…you should have just-", "come now Sarafina…don't say stuff like that" Edward said reaching a hand out to her but then pulled it away thinking better of it.

She dropped her hands and picked her head up to look at him with a smile so genuine you never would have thought she had been in a car accident and nearly squashed to death "you're right and I do have my mom to think about, thank you Edward". Edward let a smirk find his lips as he watched her smile, then he frowned when he saw her face pale a little "Sarafina, what is the matter?" Doctor Cullen asked. She turned her attention to him looking frightened "you didn't call my mother did you, please tell me you didn't!" she said sounding horror stricken, Doctor Cullen smiled a little and said "it's hospital procedure to do so". Sarafina felt herself sink deeper into her pillow and she closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control, "you have to keep her from coming in here for if she does she'll…to late!" she groaned as the sound of banging door could be heard coming fast down the hall. Sarafina then sighed and counted "1, 2, 3, enter" she said as her mother stormed in to the room "where is she? Charlie, where is she?" Kathrin said sounding like she had been crying.

"You better stop her Doc., this is a hospital, not a place for acting like a wild rampaging mother elephant" Sarafina said. Carlisle could agree more as he stepped out from her curtained bed area and greeted Sarafina's mother politely, while her mother did her best not to snarl at the good doctor. The sound of opening curtains could be heard outside of hers and an angry growl came from her mother "you, you almost killed my baby!" her mother said in a deadly whisper. Sarafina struggled from her bed "Sarafina, what are you doing?" he whispered to her, "I have to stop her or she'll tear his head off and have him thrown in prison" she said fearing for Tyler's life. "Let me help you" Edward said as he took her hands, she lend on Edward for support and once on her feet she said "thank you, Damn those fainting spells of mine" she said as she moved the curtain aside and stepped out into the brightly lit room, she squinted until her eyes adjusted. Once they had, Edward helped her walk out farther to greet her mother "mom, stop it was not Tyler's fault. He slid on a patch of ice, you can not blame him for what nature did!" Sarafina shouted over her mothers yells, Kathrin stopped and turned around to see her daughter being supported by Edward Cullen.

Sarafina watched her mothers eyes bulge and her look of horror, Sarafina could see the rage that her mother was trying very hard to suppress, "Mom, please. If it where not for Edward I would be dead and you would have no child, I would be with Damien by now" she watched her mothers face soften at the truth of her words. "yes you would be, wouldn't you?" Kathrin said, "oh my baby!" Kathrin said holding her arms out to Sarafina, Edward help Sarafina stay stead as she walked. Once close enough he let her go, Sarafina walked into her mothers arms and hugged her as tight as she could "I'm okay mom…I'm still here" Sarafina said reassuringly to her mother. "When Charlie called and said that you where in an accident…I have never been this scared…except for-" Kathrin stopped herself and changed the topic "It doesn't matter, the important thing is that you're safe". "Speaking of Charlie, where is he?" Sarafina said looking around, she saw him standing over by the double door entrance. Her face saddened, she let go of her mother and walked to him, Edward shadowed her footsteps just in case she needed help. Charlie looked up and saw Sarafina walking to him "you should be in bed" he said taking her hands as she held them out to him, "no, I'm fine. I just wanted to say…sorry, I'm sorry for being heartless. I'm sorry for everything" Sarafina said in tears "I never should have said all those awful things to you, if I had died today…I would have died hating myself for being so cruel to you".

Charlie pulled Sarafina into his arms and said soothingly to her "I forgive you Sara, and you had every right to be angry. I should have known that no one around here could keep their traps shut, but that is besides the point, it was your business not mine" Charlie said hugging her. Sarafina laugh into Charlie's uniform jacket and said "that is what happens when you live in a small town, and everybody knows everybody, it pays then to live in a big city" she said pulling her head back to smile at him. He chuckled and said "yes, I guess you could be right on that", Sarafina and Charlie released each other as they both looked towards Tyler's bed. "Don't be to hard on him Charlie…after all it wasn't his fault" Sarafina said, everyone gathered around Tyler's bed, Tyler looked fearful when he saw Kathrin. "It's okay Tyler, my mom isn't going to press any charges…and I hold no grudge against you, Now Charlie on the other hand" Sarafina said looking at Charlie. "I'm so sorry Sara, I really am!" Tyler said sounding like her would jump out of the bed and beg on his knees, that is if he could, He was banged up much worse than Sarafina was. Sarafina escaped with her life and a few scrapes and bruises, but Tyler had his head raped and stitches above his left eye, and his right arm was in a sling. Sarafina felt bad for Tyler as Doctor Cullen led her back to her bed and he closed the curtain over on him and Charlie, "this is all my fault…if I had moved instead of standing there and reading that letter from Charlie" Sarafina said with a sigh.

"I'm beginning to think that fate is trying to force its hand on my existence by making me accident prone" Sarafina said hopping up on her bed, "darling you have always been like that…even as a child" her mother said stepping into her private area. Sarafina rolled her eyes "yes I know I'm a cluts" Edward sat on the opposite side of Sarafina's bed she heard him chuckle, Sarafina picked up a tissue box and threw it at him unfortunately he caught it. She stuck out her bottom lip and said "evil brother" she then turned back to her mom and when she saw her face Sarafina looked clueless, "what?" she asked, "You…just…" Kathrin didn't get to finish when both Uleys noticed that the Cullens had left. Sarafina heard a loud heated discussion going on out in the hallway "sounds like Uncle Sam and his crew has joined the party…I can't let them go on like this. This is a Hospital, not a boxing ring" Sarafina said getting up from her bed "Sara wait!" Kathrin called as she watched Sarafina leave, Sarafina walked out into the hall to see Paul in Edward's face and Sam holding Paul back while Doctor Cullen did the same for his son.

Sarafina walked up to them and forced herself between the two the best she could, she noticed that Sam and Doctor Cullen noticed her presents but they where not going to interfere and for that she was grateful. She pushed hard, but every time she tried to push them apart Paul got closer, finally she could take no more of his yelling and she covered his mouth with her hand. Paul looked down in shock and then pulled Sarafina's hand away "what are you doing out of bed?!" he demanded "that isn't important, what is important is that you stop this fighting immediately! You are in a place for the sick and the healing, not a parking lot or a boxing ring!" Sarafina growled at her friend. "If you want one of either, go outside or call my father, I'm sure he would be glade to help a fellow big mouth, out head such as yourself" she said seeing Jared's eyes widen and Paul's mouth drop open. Sam took hold of Sarafina's arm and said " Sara you should be in bed", "I'm fin, as I am sure the good Doctor tried to tell you and before mister big shout jumped in and to conclusions no doubt" she said narrowing her eyes at Paul. Paul narrowed his eyes in response "since when did you start protecting the Cullens!" Paul growled lowly, "since the very first day of school, that's when. Edward, besides Angela Webber, was the only one to show me a shred of real friendship while everyone else tried to weasel their way in because of my fathers money. And, oh, I don't know, also when he SAVED MY LIFE!" she growled back at him in just as much anger but she kept it quiet enough.

Paul shrunk back at her angered words and Jared's head hung a little in shame, while Sam stiffened and let go of Sarafina's arm. "Sara…" Sam started but never got to finish, "No, I'm tiered of hearing 'the Cullens this, the Cullens that'. Whatever family feud you have going on with them…leave me out of it, from now on I am Switzerland, Neutral ground. I've been through enough fighting and I don't want anymore part of it" Sarafina said shocking them all "be trail!" Paul growled acidic like, "no…not be trail, a stand for myself and wanting what I want for a change, I was always so careful with what I did…I always watched and made sure that I didn't hurt anyone. Well, I'm tiered of caring…I'm tiered of being careful, I'm tiered of being my scared and timid self. For now on I do what I want and who I want to do it with, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I know the difference between right and wrong, and I feel that what I'm doing is right" Sarafina said.

"Where's the loyalty now?" Jared asked, that was it, Paul snapped as he began to violently shake, "Paul, calm down!" Sam said urgently. Sarafina felt the two Cullen men behind her go rigged, Sarafina sighed and said to Paul with a menacing glair "do you want me to calm you, Paul?" Paul stopped shaking and stood straight. "Please anything but that" his voice nearly cracked at the end, "what is that matter Paul, did I find something that frightens you?" she asked taking a step closer. He backed away wide eyed "what the matter Paul, are you scared of me?", "you? No, your ability? Yes, now I don't think that it would be a good idea to do that here" he said still backing away. "Why? Because the Cullens are here? Oh I'm sure they won't mind a relaxing session for the over stressed" she said matching every step that he took backwards till he ended up against a wall. "Sara, I promise that I'll be good just…I was only worried about you. Do you have any idea how worried Sam was, do you even know what he would go through if you died, your mother included?" Paul asked trying to get out of his session, Paul then felt a tear hit his hand. "You fight dirty you…stupid head" she said backing away from him and pumping into Sam while doing so, she felt his arms hug her close. "You all seem to be so focused on the only thing you want to, thank them, don't fight them. Edward saved me, saved me, he didn't hurt me and yet you all treat him and his family like they have" Sarafina hugging her Uncles arms that where wrapped around her stomach, her back was to his chest.

Sarafina was turned to face the Cullens while still being hugged by Sam, the two Cullen men saw her tear staid face and red eyes as she looked at them. She only whipped away the tears and then smiled at them both apologetically before hearing Sam say "My Cousin is right, we should be thanking you for saving one of our own, thank you Carlisle, Edward" Sam said extending a hand to them. Carlisle was the first to take his hand and the Edward who said "you're most welcome", once that was done she tapped Sam's arms telling him that she wanted to be let go. He released her and watched her turn to Jared as well as did everyone else, "hey sharp tongue" Jared turned to see Sarafina playfully punch him on top of his head. He blinked in shock and then he saw her face and looked away at how sad she look "you know…I would expect that kind of sharpness to come from Paul, but not you Jared. It's amazing how you three little words could cut open my heart so, the memories those words bring back are not good ones…but pain is a part of life that we all have to deal in our own way. Mine is to bottle it up until I explode and yours is through your words, I'm sorry if what I said about the Cullens upset you…but I'm not taking them back. They are true and they are good people, no matter how hard you wish for them and my words not to be" Sarafina said, Jared smiled slightly and looked at her.

"Why do you have suck a big heart, and accept everyone for who they really are?" he asked, Sarafina lowered her hand and said as she placed them over her heart "just a motherly instinct I guess…and a sisterly one too. Even though you and Paul can be major pains, I consider you my brothers and the other too, though…seeing how Leah is a girl, I consider her a sister that I always wanted" Sarafina said her hands now coming down to her sides. Sarafina's eyelids began to feel heavy "are you ready for that bed now Miss. Uley?" asked Doctor Carlisle Cullens voice as she felt him supporting her, "yes…please" she said groggily, "may I?" he asked as she felt where he placed his hands, he was asking to carry her. She giggled and said "You're the first to ask" she said leaning on him fully now and he took that as a yes, he swept her up into his arms and walked with her and her family back to her room. As they entered they could hear the sound of worried whispers but they subsided when they heard Doctor Cullens words of reassurance, "she just exhausted herself with a great display of bravery, loyalty, trust and courage" Dr. Cullen said to Kathrin that came to sit at her bedside. Right before Sarafina completely went to sleep, she looked at her Cousin Sam and said " the loyalty is still here Uncle Sam, it will be here when you need it most" and with that she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Sarafina lay in her bed with her mother asleep at her side, the rest of the family went home as well as Tyler's parents after they had came and visited him. Dr. Cullen had pulled Edward aside and told him to gather the family and meet at the hospital in a south wing conference room on Sarafina's floor. The family gathered and their topic was none other than Sarafina again, but this time it was how she had taken to them and stuck up for them.

In the middle of the argument: "she stoke up for us and nearly got blown off by her family, how can you say we owe her nothing when she has done so much for us!" Alice hissed at Rosalie in retort. "I don't care…she is human and therefore should not know our secret, and…" "she isn't all human rose, she is very mush like her family but with so much understanding that…it could probably kill all the hatred in Cuba" Carlisle said almost at a lost for words. Esme was amazed as her husband was never at a lost for words, never in all his existence, " I think you're just jealous of her because she is human" Alice said. A fears growl left Rosalie's body at Alice's words "I would never be jealous of a…" "of a what? A mutt, may I remind you what Carlisle had told us all. The girl is still very much human but her Lycan DNA is becoming stronger, she is fighting this battle in her body harder than anyone could ever imagine. It's harder on her just as it is on you, me or the whole family if those Mutts gain another member…but as I told you before, she is different and always has been. The peace between Carlisle and Edward with her family today…I fore saw that and it happened just the way I saw that is would" Alice said shocking them all but not Edward he had seen in to her thoughts but promised to keep quiet, that was why he never fought back with Paul this morning.

"Please Rose, give her a chance. You may never know, you could end up as one of her closest friends and she our greatest Allie" Alice said with a grin, "have you foreseen that too?" Rosalie asked dryly. "Oh come on Rose" said Emmet, "not you too!" Rosalie said being taken by surprise "just give the girl a break and see what happ-" Emmet was cut off as the sound of a door quietly opening and then closing could be heard. All of the Cullens quietly snuck to their door to see what was going on, they all seen Sarafina quietly tiptoe down the hall to a door marked as the 'children's library'. "oh goodness she is a book worm…now why didn't I see that?" Alice said as she watched Sarafina slip into the room, the Cullens followed with only one reluctantly not wanting to. As they looked through the crack in the door they saw Sarafina pick books out and then put them back, "not this one…no, not this one either…where are my fairy books?" Sarafina said talking to herself as she scanned the shelves. Finally she found one "Yes! Lets see…oh, T'is not what I wanted but what the babe in the room beside me did?" Sarafina began to have thoughts on keeping the book, she laid it on her lap and then continued to search. Outside the Cullen family thought 'T'is? Babe?' they watched Sarafina continue to look things through and only came out with one book. The book that the supposed child had wanted, Sarafina stood and walked to the door to leave, "quick she's coming!" Alice whispered. The Cullens rushed back to the conference room and watched Sarafina from there, they watched her enter the little child's room, place the book on her bed and the slip right out.

They then watched her come towards the room that they where in "quick!" Alice said again as they all took to a hiding place, they watched her walk in and look around and then take a step into the room. She saw loads of bookshelves as she crept in to one of the bookshelves, the Cullens noticed that…she wasn't alone, "uh…excuse me, Miss" came the tiny voice of a little girl. Sarafina whorled around with her hand over her heart and said quietly "oh my goodness" "sorry miss…I didn't mean to frighten you, I just….I just wanted to say thank you for the book. I also wanted to know…how did you know I wanted this one?" the little girls eyes where round with curiosity and they shimmered a light brown in the dim orange glow of the lights, Sarafina's face went from surprised to knowing and thoughtful. "The look of longing that you had when you saw it, am I correct the someone special reads you that book?" the little girl nodded "My pop-pop" the little girls light brown curls fell around her face as a tear fell. Sarafina walked to the little girl and said as she knelt down to her height "hey, there is no need to cry little one, say, what is you name?" Sarafina asked soothingly and kindly to her "Elizabeth Bennett, Miss, but everyone calls me Lizzy" she said smiling. Sarafina stood and held her arms out to the little girl "may I?" Lizzy smiled and jumped into her arms, the two giggled and Lizzy asked "what is your name miss?" "my names is Sarafina Uley, but everyone calls me Sara" the girls giggled again.

"Lizzy? Did you know that you have the same last and first name as my favorite book heroin from pride and prejudice?" Sarafina asked, Lizzy looked amazed "no Sara I didn't…that is so cool! I wish I could read it". Sarafina smiled and said "I must warn you it is a very complex book and trying to follow and understand the language used is a little over the top for someone of your grade level…which reminds me…how old are you Lizzy?" Sarafina asked curiously. Lizzy proudly held up both hands and showed her three fingers on each "I'm 6 now but will be 7 in a month" Sarafina giggled and said "well happy early birthday", "thank you…um, Sara, I was wondering if you weren't to busy that you could come back to my room and read to me? You see my mom hasn't been able to come see me yet and my grandparents are the ones taking care of me at the moment, and…well, they are fast asleep and I don't want to wake them" Lizzy said looking up at Sarafina expectantly. Sarafina smiled and said "I would be me than honored Miss. Bennett" Lizzy smiled bigger than Carlisle had ever seen her smile since she arrived "come along then Lizzy, let me read to you about the brave fairy princess Lillifee and her friends". They walked out the door and right as they did so Lizzy looked as Sarafina and asked "If I'm not being to nosey, could you tell me what you where doing in the Adult library?" "no trouble at all, you see I was looking for a book on fairies too, called midsummer nights dream" and with that the doors closed and Sarafina was with Lizzy in her room.

The Cullens came out from their hiding places and they where watching Rosalie as she continued to watch Sarafina "alright…I'll give her a chance. But if she endangers us with her family, I'm through", Alice hugged Rosalie "thank you Rose!" "Yeah, yeah" Rosalie shrugged Alice off and walked out the door and exited the hospital. "It seems that we all have learned more about her, more than expected" Esme said "she let slip old language, is a book worm, likes fairy's and can't say no to adorable children?" asked Alice. "yes, those and that when she is around people…she makes them happy, I felt that little girls energy feel like nothing and now she is happier than a forest fire in July" Jasper said with a grin. " She makes people peaceful? She kinda has your gift, huh Jasper?" Emmet said teasing his adoptive brother, Jasper rolled his eyes then they heard Esme say "she kind of acts like a peace make or a princess between two rivaling lands" Alice's eyes widened "oh come on Alice!" Edward groaned. "I bet, that there is a romance involved too…just like the story with the Indian princess!" she said excitedly jumping up and down Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Carlisle. "Did you catch what Paul meant by ability?" he asked, Carlisle began to think "yes…I did, but I have no clue as to what he meant by it though", "ability? As in a special power?" asked Jasper curious. "yes and no, I guess you can say that we are not sure as of yet" said Carlisle to his adoptive son, "well whatever it is I'm sure it is very useful, but unlit then tell us return home before we are all discovered here" said Esme to her family.

The Cullens departed from the hospital and they returned home, each going their own separate ways once home and each having something to think about as this one girl was somehow drifting in to their lives.


End file.
